Reviving the Order
by The Blade of Osh-Tekk
Summary: Book 5 of the Muggle Student series. Voldemort is back, and the Ministry refuses to acknowledge the fact. Everyone knows we're on the brink of all out war. Though one Muggle wants to make sure people are prepared to defend themselves before then.
1. Chapter 1 - Familiar Faces

A/N: It's time to get this party started with Reinstating the Order! To be quite honest, I ran out of title ideas than didn't rip the name straight off the original book title. Still, let's get it going.

* * *

"You think it's safe being out here?" Harry asked as we stepped out of the car. Some people had their sights stuck on me, but I ignored them in favor of addressing Harry's question.

"Voldemort's just been lying low lately. I think it's safe," I said in a whisper. "Besides, with all the training that I've been doing with you, you could use a break."

"Too bad I can't use magic outside of Hogwarts. Practicing my dueling is something I need to do. I don't have access to your crazy arsenal, so I need to get better with magic," Harry said in just a low a whisper as we neared the restaurant.

"Technically you do have access to it. It would just take a good few months, possibly years for you to become proficient at it. Too much time," I told him.

"How long did it take you?" Harry asked.

"Couple of weeks to master it. Then again, I had all kinds of help. Eidetic memory helps with having an eye for the angles and where something's going to go when I shoot it, so it's easier to master my shot placement," I told him as I approached the counter and gave the woman there a wide smile. "Table for two, please. Morgan."

"Yes, I heard about a last minute reservation. Normally we don't do that, but given who our guest was, how could we possibly refuse?" the woman said with a bright smile as she looked at Harry and then back to me. "Of course, as it's a normal inconvenience..."

"Oh, but of course," I said, placing four hundred bucks on the table. "Will that suffice?"

"That... is certainly sufficient. Thank you for you generosity," the woman said, taking the bills and starting to distribute them in the register. "Jackson!"

A black, middle aged waiter came running up at the exclamation, and when his eyes fell on me, his eyes widened a considerable amount before turning back to the woman at the desk.

"Yes?" he asked.

"See to it our _special_ guests are taken care of," the woman said, putting emphasis on the word. "They're paying good money, so let's not disappoint them by having shoddy service."

"Of course not. Gentlemen, if you would, follow me to your private booth," the man called Jackson said before going to walk in a direction.

"It certainly pays to be rich and famous, huh?" Harry said with a smirk.

"It has its uses. Like now," I said as we were lead to our booth. I then turned to the waiter when we arrived. "Now, leave us for about ten minutes. We would like to go over some discussion before we place our orders, and we wouldn't like to be disturbed during it."

"Yes sir," Jackson said, before placing a menu in front of me and Harry before leaving the booth. Then I turned to Harry with my phone paying attention to the cameras to make sure no one was spying outside of the door. They weren't.

"Alright, if Voldemort has been hiding in the shadows, then Dumbledore's likely to have been keeping track of whatever he may or may not have been doing," I said.

"The problem lies in the fact that he hasn't sent us a goddamn thing concerning Voldemort," Harry said, sounding frustrated.

"They don't have many options considering owls can be intercepted. The only true way is to send someone down here to debrief us personally, and they would have things to do. But we've been way overdue for a briefing. I half don't want to be out here on the off chance Death Eaters are waiting," I explained.

"I agree. We need to know what's going on. Us more than anyone after that graveyard incident. Voldemort still wants me dead, and you're definitely not going to be his biggest fan after what happened in the graveyard," Harry said.

"My only regret is that I couldn't finish him then and there," I said with frustration in my tone. "But the bastard's good."

"He's the greatest Dark wizard since Grindewald. If he was easy for you to kill, he wouldn't be that great," Harry told me.

"Point. His Death Eaters aren't nearly as challenging though. I thoroughly enjoyed what I did to McNair," I said with a smile smirk.

"And the Prophet passes McNair's death off as a bad incident with a manticore. Proves how inept our Ministry is. No manticore slices throats open," Harry said, shaking his head.

"With enough money tossed at the Minister they do," I reminded him.

"Isn't that the truth. But let's ignore the bad stuff for a moment. How has Miss Delacour been doing?" Harry said with a smirk. I wanted to glare at him, but the change of subject made me smile a little.

"She's been doing fine. She got the job at Gringotts that she was going for. I thought about going to visit her at some point," I said thoughtfully.

"Oh, it's like _that,"_ Harry said with a smirk.

"You looking to get smacked?" I said, my tone slightly annoyed.

"No. I'm looking to play matchmaker. Cause truthfully, the only other person you possibly would've dated was..." Harry was cut off, and I understood why. The blast of cold was immediate, and it mostly certainly wasn't because the restaurant forgot to pay the heating bill. Because I doubt our breath would be showing even if it was.

"Dementors," I summarized, activating AS vision. The screams of fear were apparent even through the private booth, and I felt a prickle of anger. I eyed the forms of cold that were floating our way, and I looked to Harry. He already had his wand drawn, his look being that of cold steel. The door opened, and the cold got closer. Gwen's voice started growing louder in my ear, and my eyes hardened.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry exclaimed, his bright silver stag charging towards the door. There was a loud screech that originated from the doorway. And as quickly as the cold had come, it was gone. And when it did, my eyes flashed dangerously.

"Dementors. Fucking _Dementors,"_ I hissed in a tone full of venom. "I don't care how the Death Eaters may react when we head back into the Ministry. The Ministry will NOT going to ignore this."

"First we need to get off the street undetected," Harry said, making me nod.

"Put on your invisibility cloak and stay close," I said before cloaking myself with my shield. Harry summoned his Invisibility Cloak to his hand before wrapping himself in it and cloaking completely.

Making our way out of the restaurant, I failed to not notice the disarray of the store. Some folks were cowering, and staying as far away from other patrons as possible. Others backed themselves into a corner with some kind of weapon in their hand to defend themselves if needed. It was a bit pitiful to see.

This is where the Statute of Secrecy was bullshit. Non-magical people, Muggles, people like _me_ had no way of knowing about stuff like this. Not many of us were in the know about magic, and those of us who were, became sworn to silence. There's no fucking way that's going to happen with me. When all out war breaks out, I don't care what it takes. I'll break their stupid Statute if it means keeping people alive. They better be glad the Death Eaters weren't attacking people yet.

Hopping back into the sedan that we arrived in, I drove us back to my house while Harry continued to stay cloaked in the front passenger's seat. I had to reveal myself because a car with no one driving it was bound to catch peoples' attention, but it wasn't that much of a big deal. At least, I hoped.

"We'll wait until tomorrow to do this. After tonight..." I was cut off by my security going off. It was an owl. And it wasn't one I recognized. I doubted Voldemort sent owls when he came knocking. As of now, no one but a few people knew the location of this house, so I would like to keep it that way. So this had to be from someone we knew.

Harry opened the window and he took the letter off the leg, the owl immediately flying off back outside once its letter was delivered. I approached Harry as his eyes began to scan the words, but as the seconds flew by, his eyes just got angrier and angrier.

"They're trying to expel me," Harry said with no small amount of venom.

"What?" I said, my voice a mix of disbelief and anger.

"Right here. Apparently I broke the Statute of Secrecy for using magic in front of Muggles, and now I'm expelled. Isn't this my first offense for this? Don't they usually let you off with a warning?" Harry asked.

"They're supposed to. It seems our _'oh so wise,'"_ I said the words with a heavy amount of sarcasm. "Minister is pulling some strings. I don't care about subtlety. We're going to the Ministry."

"Dumbledore knew you'd immediately want to leave, but he said not to go there yet. He said he wants us to go somewhere called Grimmauld Place," Harry said, scanning the letter further.

"I know the area. Come on," I said, getting up from the seat I was standing in.

* * *

I parked the car in an alley that was near Grimmauld Place, and the both of us walked the rest of the way. I was paying attention to everything that was around us, and luckily it seemed like there was nothing happening thus far. Though that's just what your enemies wanted you think. That's when they attacked.

"Potter, Morgan," a familiar gruff voice said. Harry's wand was already in his hand, and I had summoned dual pistols with explosive rounds. No Protego was going to last long against explosive rounds with a mag of twenty. Then again, there were shields better than that.

"Moody. Or is it really?" I questioned as soon as the Auror in question stepped out.

"If the real Moody spent an entire school year locked in my own damn trunk, then yes," Moody said gruffly. "Dumbledore sent you a letter to come here, and I was the one he wanted to wait for you. It's all about them trying to expel Potter from school."

"Alright," I said, spinning my pistols before lowering them. But not putting them back up. "Now where are we going?"

"Take a look at this paper. Look quickly, and memorize it," Moody said, showing us a piece of paper. I looked at the paper, the writing saying 'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'

As soon as I read it, I looked up and quite literally because of magic, door number twelve appeared in between eleven and thirteen. I didn't quite understand how reading the paper helped us see it, but that wasn't really what I cared about this moment. We needed to get off the street before I started asking questions.

We quickly got in the house, and I was told by Moody to try and be quiet. There must've been something going on for him to say that, and the feeling was increased as the lamps started to light up. But a mane of red hair started bounding this way, greeting us with a wide smile. I couldn't help but smile back at the woman even though I noticed she didn't look as healthy as before.

"How are you doing Molly?" I said, pulling the woman into a hug.

"Fine dear, fine. And Harry," Molly said, going to give him a hug as well. "If you're hungry, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the meeting's finished I'm afraid."

"Meeting?" I asked curiously.

"For members of the Order. For now, just head upstairs. Ron and Hermione are up there as well," Molly said, making me frown.

"If they're discussing what happened tonight, then we out of all people should be there. After all, we are in the center of all this mess," I told her.

"I suppose so, but..."

"Just let us talk to them really fast. After all, more heads are always better than less," I said, moving past her to head into the door that Molly walked out of. I noticed she looked like she wanted to argue, but she didn't say anything further.

There were a plethora of different witches and wizards sitting at the table: Among them were Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Sirius, Arthur, and a bunch of people that I didn't recognize. Except... wait... was that pink hair?

My eyes locked onto the woman with the pink hair, and she ended up turning around to face me. Her eyes widened, and so did mine. I recognized that heart shaped face anywhere. If you told me my heart jumped for a brief second, I would've called you insane.

"I-is that you Nymphadora?" I questioned, my eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Are you... no way..." Tonks said, standing to her feet.

"Hold up. Nymphadora?" Sirius questioned in disbelief before he got socked on the arm by Tonks. Hard, by the sound of the impact. "Ow! He said it!"

"That is because he is a special case," Snape said dryly. I saw that made Tonks turn slightly red. "Now may we get on with the meeting?"

"Yes, um..." I said, clearing my throat. "...it's best to start now." I sat down, and did my best to avoid looking at Tonks.

"Hold on. Why are they in the meeting?" one of the witches asked. I turned to look at her, my eyes narrowing.

"Because I'm as involved in this as you are," I said simply.

"As well as me. Not only did I witness Voldemort come back to life with him using my blood, but we just got attacked by Dementors. I think at this point in time, now is not the time that you keep us out of the loop," Harry said.

"The Order is for people who are of age, and who have already graduated from school. Though you do make a good point. The both of you need to know what's going on," Lupin said, making me nod.

"We're not asking to be part of the Order. We just need to know what's happening," I said. "I understand that we weren't informed during the summer cause the letters could be tracked. No reason now."

"I suppose so," Dumbledore said before looking at me. "It would be better if you were out of school to be an official member of the Order, but I suppose there's no issue in keeping you updated of the situation."

"All we're asking," I said with a nod. "Now start at the beginning."

Throughout the meeting, we learned that me and Harry's earlier suspicions were right. Voldemort was doing his best to lie low and build his army back up again. Wizard, giants, werewolves. All sorts of people and creatures. The Ministry refusing to believe Voldemort was back made things even easier. There was the occasional disappearance, but nothing that anyone could directly pin on Voldemort.

Lupin, as it turns out, was doing his best to convince the werewolves to not go to his side as he was a werewolf himself. Greyback, which was one of Voldemort's followers but not an official Marked Death Eater, was responsible for impeding his progress. It was a tossup between the two of them convincing each other.

Hagrid had gone along with Madame Maxime to try and convince the giants to not go to Voldemort's side, and so far, things were going good. Hagrid seemed to be getting along fine with the current Gurg. So at least things with the giants seemed more promising than the way things stood with the werewolves.

The Ministry however, was worse than either situation. They absolutely refused to acknowledge any idea of Voldemort being back, and anyone who was promoting the idea was not lasting long if they were in any position below the Minister. Dumbledore, who was being very vocal about the situation, was losing population as the days passed by. And he was praised for being one of the greatest wizards of all time. So things were not looking all that great as far as the Ministry was concerned.

I was thoughtful even as the meeting was over. Voldemort wasn't a great wizard and an ever greater threat just for his magical skill. The man was cunning. And definitely smart enough to realize that working in the shadows while the Ministry put their heads in the sand was the best course of action. It also made things harder for us in convincing everyone that there was a threat we needed to watch out for.

"Well, things are horrible to no one's surprise," Harry said.

"Absolutely no one's. And with the way things are in the Ministry, there's likely going to be some problems down at Hogwarts," I told him.

"When isn't there a problem at Hogwarts? Problems go along with Hogwarts ever since we've gone there," Harry said.

"Yeah, no kidding," I said, cracking my neck as I moved my head to the right. Then Mrs. Weasley tapped the both of us on the shoulder.

"We're eating in the kitchen dears. It's across the hall..." Molly was cut off by the sound of a loud crash, that caused us to wheel around. There was Tonks, looking sheepish as she was lying on the floor next to an umbrella stand. "Tonks!"

"I'm sorry!" Tonks exclaimed. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over-"

The rest of her words were drowned about by a loud screech that caught my attention even as I was helping Tonks up. The source of the screaming was a painting of who I could assume was a dead member of whoever owned this house.

"What the hell is that?!" I exclaimed.

"That..." Sirius said, walking up from behind us as, with me and Lupin's help, managed to shut the curtains. "...is my dear old mother."

"I'm so sorry," Harry said, making Sirius chuckle.

"I forgot how many times I've heard that. Anyway, how you doing pup? You alright?" he said, giving Harry a hug.

"I'm fine. Even considering the Dementors. Though if depending on this hearing..."

"They're not expelling you. There are so many holes in their reasoning, it's ridiculous. But we'll worry about that we can formally challenge it. Right now, I want to eat and we..." I trailed before turning to Tonks. "...need to catch up. I'm going to keep my promise, by the way. If you aren't an Auror, imma kick your ass until you make it."

"That won't be necessary," Tonks said, seemingly holding back laughs. "I qualified just over a year ago. Trained by the one eyed monstrosity himself."

"The lass is good," Mad-Eye growled, seemingly on standby for her to say that. "She can be reckless though, and her clumsiness doesn't help." I laughed as Tonks turned red as she glared at Mad-Eye. Then her hair was a fire red.

"You still haven't gotten past those two left feet of yours?" I said with a laugh.

"It's not that easy, alright?" Tonks said indignantly. "At least I made it."

"I'll help you with that clumsiness at one point. For now..." I said as I gestured towards the dinner table. "...shall we sit for dinner?"

"So regal. I think we shall," Tonks said with a grin as we all walked to the dinner table.

I was smiling as we sat. It was strange how even after these couple of years, it felt like we were picking up where we left off. Almost as if nothing changed.

"Oh, by the way Robert..." Sirius trailed with a grin. "...there's a Frenchie who's been asking around for you. I didn't know you had it in you."

"And we all know you've always had the ability say ridiculous things. While I'm full of surprises, you're severely lacking in them," I said dryly.

"I'm just saying that she might be down here sometime soon. She's looking to be part of the Order. She's a second ear on anything going on in Gringotts," Sirius said.

"It'll be good to see Fleur. Haven't seen her since summer started," I said, making Tonks turn towards me.

"Fleur?" she asked.

"French girl I met last year. Her along with Aurore. That one's about as nutty as you," I said with a grin.

"I sincerely doubt that," Tonks said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, believe me. If you met her, you'd know," I said before looking to the side. "Hey Bill!" The Weasley in question turned to face with a grin of his own.

"Hey Robert! Harry. How you both doing?" he asked.

"Can't complain other than the Ministry causing problems," Harry said with a shrug.

"Same," I said.

"Suppose it could be worse," Bill said before vanishing some papers off the table.

I then turned to the side after finally taking notice of some snoring coming from a pile of rags. I looked to Harry, Tonks, and Sirius before grinning and kicking the table hard enough to jerk him awake.

"Hello Mundungus! Miss me?" I said, my grin turning sinister. The lowlife in question jerked back and fell out of his chair in shock. The three people near me burst out laughing at the sight.

"W-what are you doing here? Look if you're wondering why I'm here, I'm doing stuff for Dumbledore. That's all," Mundungus stammered.

"I figured that. Even though you weren't at the meeting," I said, eyeing him up and down with distaste. "You haven't been dealing with any more of that ecstasy, have you? I won't be happy if you have."

"N-no. Not at all," Mundungus said, looking he would wish nothing more than to run as far away from here as possible.

"Good. Otherwise I'll beat you into the ground," I said pleasantly before turning back to the others. "This one I have to keep in line."

"I can't believe this idiot was the reason you were able to get into the magical world so easily. I didn't know whether to thank him or smack him," Tonks said.

"I'd suggest both," Sirius said as Mundungus pulled out a pipe.

"Don't take that thing out. We're about to eat," I said, shaking my head.

"I've been telling him the same thing for a long time," Mrs. Weasley said, looking irritated.

"Er... right. Sorry Molly," Mundungus said, putting the pipe away.

"You've got him under your thumb, don't you?" Tonks asked.

"Considering he knows I'll beat the shit out of him if he acts out of line, yes. I suppose I do," I said, turning to her with a smile. "Now how have things been with you? You got cleared for being an Auror just over a year ago, but that doesn't quite explained why you never owled."

"Well..." Here Tonks looked awkward. "I honestly have no excuse other than the thought you might have forgotten about me."

"You forget that I have an eidetic memory," I said dryly. "I missed you, you clumsy crackhead."

"Hey, I quit last year. Can't have people finding out you smoke on the job," Tonks said with a wink, making each of us burst out laughing. Jeez, I missed this woman. She was still as nutty and amazing as ever.

"Fred... George... No, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly screamed, making each of us turn our heads. It seems Fred and George charmed the containers of stew, butterbeer, and bread across the table. It was sheer reflexes that got me to catch the knife before it hit my hand. Doubtful it would've penetrated the skin, but still.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "THERE WAS NO NEED- I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS- JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"Hurricane Molly strikes again," I muttered to Tonks, making her grin.

"Nice reflexes though. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Tonks said.

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" Fred exclaimed. "Sorry Robert. Was a complete accident."

"I doubt you would've barely broken the skin even if it did hit. No harm done. At least not this time," I told them with an insistent tone. They had the decency to look somewhat abashed.

"Boys, your mother's right," Mr. Weasley said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table. "You're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age-'

"-none of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the twins as she slammed a fresh container of Butterbeer onto the table, spilling almost as much in the process. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy-"

She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden. This got both me and Harry's attention.

"What about Percy? Did something happen to him?" Harry asked.

"I think we oughta eat," Bill said quickly.

"So that means it's safe to come down now?" Ron asked, peeking out from outside the door. Hermione wasn't bother with peeking and instead came towards me and Harry with a wide smile.

"How are you two?" Hermione asked, hugging the both of us.

"Other than the Dementor incident and the hearing as a result, can't complain," Harry said.

"Same, I suppose," I said with a shrug.

"I'm sure you'll be better after dinner," Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly as everyone sat down. Me and Harry both looked at Ron and Hermione, who signaled they would tell us later. I ended up looking to Tonks, who smiled at me. I grinned back.

* * *

A/N: Aight, that's the first chapter. I'm sure the more insightful among you realized really fast that I was going to include Tonks in here. As far as what I'm going to do with Fleur... you'll find out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Another Day In Paradise

"What in the name of Merlin?" Molly questioned. I paused my music player and gave her a friendly wave.

"Howdy," I said as Arthur walked in behind her.

"You're up early," he said, making me shrug.

"I usually am. Earlier than usual, which for me, says a lot," I said as I took a bite of food.

"But what is all this?" Molly said. I then gestured all throughout the table.

"'This' is food for once, not cooked by you. I got bored, so I made breakfast. It's not like I'm not an able cook. I had to survive more on sandwiches and TV dinners," I said, taking another bite of pancakes.

"Doesn't the Muggle world have some version of house elves?" Arthur asked as he sat down.

"We call them butlers and maids. One is a male derivative, one is female. And unlike the magical world that doesn't count Dumbledore, we pay them and treat them with some level of respect. But in any case, I can't just shove them in a suitcase and take them with me. So it was better I just learned to cook. After all, Arthur knows I know how to cook from just last year," I explained with an idle tone.

"He makes great chicken," Arthur confirmed as he looked to his wife.

"That's awfully nice of you, but..."

"I know what you're going to say," I interjected politely. "Just because you do all the cooking doesn't mean you have to. Trust me, this doesn't happen often, so your role as the cook of the house is still supreme. It's just for once you get to sit down and eat before everyone else instead of being the last one," I said as I took a drink of pumpkin juice. I still don't understand how I liked pumpkin juice over milk. One of life's greatest mysteries, I suppose.

"You're up early," Harry said as he walked in the kitchen.

"I know. I can't really explain why," I said as I finished off my plate and took it to the sink.

"So what does that mean? More training?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps. But firstly, I want to go over this hearing stuff. I mean, we already know the whole thing is a ton of bull, but according to them, you wrongly used magic in front of a bunch of Muggles with no good reason. What do you do in a situation like that? You discuss the facts," I told him.

"Tell the truth, and there's no possible way they can convict you," Arthur told him.

"I have the strangest feeling that Fudge will do everything in his power to try. But I'll be damned if I let that happen. Either Harry gets back in Hogwarts, or I break my foot off in his ass. I've run into a lot of spineless and foolish politicians during my time in the Muggle world, but this asshole takes the cake. If there was a threat to the country's safety, they acknowledged it. People didn't always agree on the solution, but they acknowledged it," I explained as I sat back down. "And these purebloods claim to be better than us? Yeah right. I don't even see _average_ competence yet."

"To be fair, Fudge is an idiot with Lucius' hand shoved up his rear right up to the elbow," Harry said idly.

"True, true. Still no excuse. In any case..." I was cut off by someone walking into the room. And that someone had pink hair. "You're up early."

"Visiting before work. Ooh, food. Not a surprise Molly," Tonks said with a smile that I strangely couldn't stop eyeing. I could even ignore the screeching of Sirius' mother behind the door.

"Not me this time dear. This was Robert's doing," Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing to me. She looked to me as I was in the process of taking a bite of food.

"You cook?" Tonks questioned.

"I always did. Any self respecting bachelor who doesn't keep servants around learns how to cook for himself. Don't expect it to happen often. Molly will remain your Lord and Savior of the kitchen. I'm good, but my attendance record isn't as flawless," I said before finishing the bite that was hovering in front of my mouth. I smirked the sight of the smile Molly tried to hide.

"Liar. He cooked every day when he was at the house during the summer. Given he spent a lot of that training soldiers, it wasn't a lot, but it was something," Harry said, taking a bite of food.

"I can attest to that," Sirius said, peeking his head through the door. "Dog nose smelled his cooking. But I thank you for leaving my dear sweet mother to wake me up _Nymphadora."_ Here he gave her a pointed look. Tonks gave him one of irritation.

"Don't do it," I told her as her hair flared up red.

"But he..."

"Called your by your name. And it's a perfectly fine name. Now stop being so sensitive about it," I told her, taking a bite of food.

"Jeez, you and my mother would definitely get along," Tonks said somewhat moodily as she put food on her plate. Sirius looked between me and Tonks before back at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Do you have some magical powers or something against my cousin?" Sirius questioned.

"I do. It's called 'not taking her shit.' Try it some time. Though I doubt you'll be able to pull it off without nursing a Stinging Hex or something of the sort," I told him.

"Believe me. I've tried to get him like thirty times during the school year. I only stopped when I tried to catch him off guard and nearly lost a hand," Tonks said.

"You expected me not to be jumpy? Even though I had, 'Caution' written all over me?" I reminded her.

"Well, to be fair, I didn't know you were a very, very paranoid vigilante at the time, and I certainly didn't expect to almost share a trait with Mad-Eye. Severed limbs," Tonks said, raising her hands and wiggling her fingers.

"Harry was already making me soft. I didn't draw a gun and try and shoot you," I told her. Tonks' eyes widened before looking to Harry.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it. Believe me, he was a lot worse," Harry said.

"Oh, that I know. But now he seems, dare I say... laid back," Tonks said.

"I've gotten softer. But happier. Despite Lord Limp Dick returning," I said casually, making the entire table who wasn't Molly or Arthur snort into their breakfast. "Finished Harry?"

"Not even close," Harry said.

"Training room. Ten minutes," I said, taking my dishes to the sink.

"Training room?" Tonks asked.

"More like torture chamber," Harry said before chuckling. "If you're like me when I first started training under him, you'll think that."

"It can't be as bad as Mad-Eye's course," Tonks told her.

"I don't know about that..." Harry trailed.

"I don't hold back. I'm going to ensure you survive this shit storm. We're going to kill this jackass, and dance on his ashes. But to do that, you need to be prepared. Faster, stronger, and smarter than your opponents. You don't win a war by being weaker or lucky," I said with my arms crossed. "If you all were smart, you'd be joining him."

"We all learned how to fight in the Order," Sirius told me.

"Well, I certainly hope you'll be able to make me use more than one hand. Cause each of you are going to show me what you can do later. If you can even make me break a sweat, I'll be impressed," I said.

"You think you're that good?" Sirius questioned.

"We'll see, won't we?" I said before heading to the training room. "Third guest room! Ten minutes Harry!"

"I got it!" Harry yelled back.

"Good, cause if you don't..."

"You'll drag me by my ear. Yes, I know," Harry exclaimed before I could hear him say softly to the others, "Sadly, that wasn't a metaphor."

"I mean what I say!" I exclaimed with a small laugh.

* * *

"You're done," I said evenly.

"Dear Merlin, my lungs burn," Sirius said, gasping for air. Then he looked to his godson. "You do that every day?"

"At least three times a week," Harry said before taking a sip of water. "I'm more used to it by now."

"How are you used to _that?!"_ Ron exclaimed from the floor. "I can't even stand!"

"I'm not that far behind, honestly," Hermione said, using the wall as support. "Where did you learn that regimen?"

"I made it. It was a ritual I did when I was training to be the Vigilante. I mean, I used a combination of experimental supplements to speed it along, but the exercise was no less grueling. Believe me. I felt just like you did when I was on those early stages," I said.

"And you look strong enough to lift a troll," Sirius said

"I haven't tried, so I wouldn't know. I did manage to lift a truck though," I said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Sirius asked, genuinely curious.

"Six years, three months, and nine days from now, there was a terrorist attack on the streets of New York. A bomb was dropped on the streets, and a few people were crushed by the quite heavy traffic. A blown up 18 wheeler crushed sixteen people on the sidewalk from the force of the detonation. I was the only option at the time, so I had to lift it off people," I explained to him.

"Jesus," Sirius said, looking slightly sick. "But what was the point? Didn't they die?"

"No, the 18 wheeler is what saved their life. It offered some level of protection against the explosion, and they managed to survive. Among the second degree burns, broken bones, and emotional trauma. I can't forget those faces either," I said in a rather grim tone.

"Did you catch the bastard?" Sirius questioned.

"I didn't sleep until I did. Took me just over half a day. Found him, tied him to two trucks, and had them pull his body apart. As slowly as possible," I said, a dark shadow crossing over my face. "I would've taken the time to make him suffer far more than that, but there was no time. There were still lives I could preserve, and they were worth more than his worthless carcass any day."

The entire room was silent and suddenly my rather plain mood wasn't so plain anymore. There were the familiar feelings of anger and sadness. I had been the Vigilante long enough to witness three terrorist attacks. It not happening in a while doesn't make you really forget all the screaming, all the suffering, does it?

"Hey, hey!" Harry said while snapping his fingers, jerking me out of my thoughts. "Don't go back there."

"Believe me, I do my best. Can't be helped sometimes," I said before checking my phone. "I'm done with you all. Feel free to spend your free time doing whatever you want."

"'Free time.' Yeah. Ten Knuts Mum will have us cleaning this house," Ron said, managing to get to his feet.

"To my credit, I got rid of the dirt, dust, and stains with my nanites. So there's nothing to take care of that front," I told him.

"I doubt it'll matter to her," Ron said.

"Good point. I'll talk to her. You don't have cleaning duty today," I told him.

"Thank Merlin," Ron murmured.

"Yes, because Robert is the only one who can torture us," Hermione said dryly, making me grin.

"Damn straight. I would've included spell casting with the exercising, but I'm not sure if they can still detect magic from here," I said.

"They can. The owls just won't be able to find the place. Such a shame too. I could teach you a few fancy spells," Sirius said, looking at Harry in particular.

"Don't worry. We'll get a lot of that stuff done at the school. Even some of the more... questionable ones," Harry said.

"You talking Unforgivables?" Sirius questioned.

"We're talking Dark spells in general," I told him crisply.

"I don't know if I'm ready for killing not yet. But after Crouch, I certainly felt like it. And...who knows? I may not use any of these spells. But in case I ever do make that step, I do want to know," Harry said, making Sirius turn to me.

"You approve of this?" he questioned.

"I encourage it. His decisions are his own to make. Whether he wants to kill or not. But I assured him that anyone he couldn't kill, I would. That is if I'm not dead from Cruciatus torture before the war is over," I said rather dryly.

"Voldemort couldn't hit you with a Killing Curse while his Inner Circle was helping him. And you were still firing volleys of grenades like Christmas presents," Harry said dryly. "His chances of killing you are next to nothing."

"Well, think about it this way. If I have the chance to throw myself in front of a Killing Curse to save one of you, I'll do it with no hesitation. Then there won't be much thinking left," I said brusquely.

"Well, it's a good thing you're training us," Harry said, seemingly trying to feel in the awkward worried feeling in the room that was there after my statement.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure you are as ready for this war as you can be. I'll teach you how to beat a Death Eater without even needing your wand. Just make you know how to use it all the same," I said right as the door opened.

"Still training?" Tonks questioned, her head peeking in through the door.

"Just finished. I feel like crap," Sirius said.

"Well, it'll match your face," Tonks said happily, making Sirius raise his middle finger at his cousin. "No thanks. Let's not take after most of the Black family." Here Sirius shuddered.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione questioned.

"A lot of the Black family kept it... 'in the family' if you get my drift," Tonks said, making Hermione and the rest of us wrinkle our nose.

"That's disgusting," she said, making Tonks shrug.

"The things people will do for blood purity," she said before turning to me. "Also, I wanna take you on."

"You wanna fight?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"No, I want to have shameless sex in front of the Gringotts doors," Tonks said sarcastically. "Yes, a fight!"

"What training do you have?" I questioned.

"Mad-Eye showed me how to fight," Tonks said. "Part of his tutoring."

"Better hope he trained you well," I said before looking to the others. "Give us some space." They did.

Tonks took the time to get in a fighting stance while I stood with my hands behind me back. She looked kind of ridiculous. But she also looked kinda adorable, so I didn't comment on it with anything other than a smile. Her eyes narrowed, and I put a hand in front of my face and made a 'come here' gesture.

Tonks came at me, but she was way too slow. She strode towards me and tried to hit me with a punch, but with an easy sidestep and a strike to her side, she was on the ground.

"Oof!" she groaned before looking at me, my hands still behind my back. I was absolutely relaxed.

"Try harder," I said simply.

This time she came at me with multiple punches, and there was actually a reasonable amount of structure to them. Focusing on the main points of the body to disable it, and once that was accomplished, that's when the hard hitting came into play to completely disable me. But she didn't hit me with a single punch because any punch or kick I didn't dodge, I deflected.

"Not bad. It seems Mad-Eye based your fighting style on a mix of Tai Chi and Wing Chun, which makes for an excellent hybrid fighting style of offense and defense," I said analytically.

"What do you use?" Tonks asked. I then stopped playing around, catching her in the stomach with an elbow, a headbutt to the face, and then a kick to the ribs to knock her down. She clutched her ribs and nose in pain, but I had enough control of my strength to not even break a bone. But it sure as hell hurt. I made sure of that.

"Everything. I don't have any style but one. And it's everything," I said with my hands still behind my back before tilting my head at her. "Still wanna try?"

"Nope. I'm good," Tonks said, clutching her ribs. "Ow. That's going to leave a bruise."

"It is. They said pain is gain as well as it being beauty. Use whichever you prefer. But you're good," I complimented, helping her to her feet.

"Good? You kicked my ass," Tonks said in a surly tone.

"I kicked the shit out of an entire room of martial artists with nothing on hand. You'll have to be the next making of Bruce Lee or Ip Man to actually make me try my hardest. And most people aren't that good," I told her.

"Not to mention you hit like a truck," Tonks said, making me chuckle.

"I could've hit you way harder if I wanted to," I told her.

"Seriously?" Tonks questioned.

"I'm strong enough to lift trucks and tear heads off like a candy bar wrapper. If I hit you as hard as I could've, my foot would've gone through your rib cage," I said, making her eyes go wide.

"Why do you need that much strength?" Tonks questioned.

"It's saved lives before. It might again one day. Besides, considering the enhancements I used are now permanent even without me taking them, me getting weaker is not an option. Even if the rest of my diet was nothing but fried chicken and donuts with a glass of sugar," I told her.

"Sounds like the kind of diet Sirius would try," Tonks said.

"I would give a few weeks before I wind up with that one disease Muggles talk about," Sirius said.

"Diabetes, and we have a cure for that," I told him.

"Have you got a cure for everything?" Sirius questioned.

"My research and tech was the forefront for finding all the cures to the stuff. I didn't find out how to cure all of it, but I have found the cures to a lot of ailments. Then other brilliant minds took it from there. I was just the stepping stone," I told him.

"Sometimes I forget that I'm around the Muggle version of Dumbledore," Sirius said with a smirk, making me groan. The others grinned just as wide at my dismay.

"Good God, if I hear one more person quote that Skeeter article..."

"It's still hilarious. It's true, but hilarious," Sirius said.

"Are you all still up there?" Molly suddenly yelled.

"Coming down!" I yelled back. "We'll continue this another time."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Help Molly finish up the cleaning. May as well. Also..." I looked to Tonks for this. "...as for your stance, straighten your back, lock your elbows tighter in, and spread your legs further apart. It's more loose, therefore making you quicker. A side bonus is that your elbows won't knock into your boobs if you get hit."

I got looks for that last statement, and I chose to walk away. In all honesty, I don't know why I chose to add that last tidbit. Ok, that was a bit of a lie. I did know why.

* * *

I knocked a doxy to the ground with hard smack. In all honesty, I could've used the spray Mrs. Weasley offered me. Instead I was just knocking them unconscious with a baseball bat. While singing and dancing Thriller. I looked straight out of a comedy sitcom.

 _"Night creatures call, And the dead start to walk in their masquerade,"_ I sung as I knocked the last one down and tossed it into a box with my foot. Then I felt one of my earbuds being taken out. I turned and looked directly into a grinning face.

 _"There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time,"_ Tonks sang, making me chuckle before pausing my player.

"You serious?" I questioned, closing the box of doxies.

"No. He's in the next room," Tonks joked, making me punch her in the arm. "Hey, you should've saw that one coming."

"Doesn't mean you had to prove me right," I said with an eye roll.

"Says the guy singing Thriller while knocking out an army of doxies. Just... why?" Tonks questioned.

"What? I can't have fun while cleaning? It makes it more bearable, to be honest. I haven't had to clean in ages," I told her.

"Speaking of cleaning, the place is spotless. As far as the dancing... Well, you had the Arthritis hands and hip thrusting down to a fault," Tonks said, imitating both movements. I laughed before picking up the box of doxies while shaking my head.

"You've been spending time in the Muggle world," I said with a raised brow.

"And if I have? At least there's a name to your hip thrusting instead of just fornicating with the universe," Tonks said with a wide grin.

"Will you stop? You'll send me to an early grave," I said dryly. Yet I still couldn't stop grinning.

"Make me," Tonks teased.

"Keep on, and I'll shove one of these unconscious doxies down your shirt," I said, my hand hovering over the top of the box threateningly. She covered her chest, and I chuckled. "Thought so."

"Merlin, you play hardball. That the last of the cleaning then?" Tonks questioned.

"I put the trinkets in a bag. Though, I did want to keep this one," I said, summoning a locket it to my hands. Strangely enough, I could feel a type of magic in the locket. That much was apparent. But I paid it no mind. It felt neither negative nor positive for me.

"Never knew you were into jewelry," Tonks said curiously.

"I'm not. I'll leave that for materialistic people, thank you very much. This looks strikingly similar to Salazar Slytherin's locket. For all I know, given how Sirius' family was rich and has a track record with Slytherin, it might be. The fucking thing won't open. And I put enough strength into trying to pry it open to knock it out of my hand and through a wall," I explained, pointing at the hole in question.

"Well then..." Tonks trailed awkwardly. "What do you expect to get out of it?"

"Nothing, really. I mean, if anything, it belongs at Hogwarts if it really is his locket," I said with a shrug. "I certainly don't need the money. I have plenty of that."

"You're rich enough to make the Malfoy's look dirt poor," Tonks said dryly. "Can I see it?"

"I don't see why not," I said, passing her the locket. The moment it made contact with her, the eager look in her eyes disappeared. It was replaced by something a little more... uncomfortable. Her eyes roamed over it before handing it back to me. The uncomfortable look was gone.

"You alright?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just... just felt kind of weird for a second there," Tonks said.

"I would assume it's got some kind of magic on it. I don't really feel anything from it though," I said before making it disappear. "I'll show Dumbledore when we get back to Hogwarts. If it really is his locket, he might wanna keep it for the school. Add an extra founder item to the collection."

"I have no idea where Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have their items though. Ravenclaw's would definitely be on any lazy student's bucket list," Tonks said.

"To be gifted with an insane amount of knowledge just for wearing it? Yeah, I would imagine so. Unfortunately, they're stuck with a sword and a lock. Then it would take a lot just to even be able to steal it," I said dryly.

"I used the words 'bucket list' for a reason," Tonks said with a knowing stare.

"True. Alright, let's get these blasted doxies out of here," I said.

"Blasted?" Tonks questioned.

"It's a Star Wars thing," I said with a shrug.

"I'm amazed at something though," Tonks said.

"What?" I asked.

"I know I haven't kept in contact and that was my fault, but... you've seemingly been able to continue where we left off," Tonks said, her expression truly curious.

"Not entirely true. Had I truly been willing to continue where we left off, I would asked you on a date," I said, making her flinch. It was a mental elephant I had, and I finally decided to bring it up.

"Jeez, you're nothing if not blunt," Tonks said.

"You do realize you were the first girl I had been willing to kiss in years? So yeah. Not in the mood to sugar coat anything," I told her.

"There was someone else?" Tonks questioned.

"Once before," I said, my face darkening. I didn't tell her about Gwen. And I was definitely not going to do so here and now.

"And now?" Tonks questioned.

"Now what?" I questioned.

"Now. Like, do I have a chance now? Besides you being rough around the edges, I liked you. I still find you rather outstanding. More so now, cause you've kind of loosened up," Tonks said, making me sigh. I looked outside the door to make sure no one was listening.

"I honestly don't know. There was someone else that I had gotten to know, and honestly, she's outstanding in her own little way as well. She knows about the monster that I am. She doesn't quite agree with it, but she accepts it," I told her.

"This Fleur woman?" Tonks questioned, and I nodded.

"Once I think something is set in stone, another cork is put in the road and completely throws everything off course," I said while shaking my head. "Let me go put these doxies up. See you around Nymphadora."

"You and my mother are the only people I don't feel the urge to curse when I hear you call me that," Tonks said.

"Your dad?" I questioned.

"Just calls me Tonks. Thank Merlin," she murmured before walking out. I followed behind her shortly after knocking a stirring doxy back into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Haven't been on this in a while. I've just been really focused on one of my other stories, so I kinda left this one on the backburner. My bad. But hey. It's here. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hearing

I sighed as I adjusted my tie. Can't believe this had to even be a hearing. Damn Dementors. The Ministry's not making this situation with Voldemort any easier. At least there's was breakfast downstairs waiting, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. The woman was a master of the kitchen.

"Morning," Sirius said with a grin.

"Morning," I said as I sat down with a plate of food. I looked to Tonks next to me, who had a few bags under her eyes. "Long night?"

"More like I've been up all night," she said, her hair blond for some reason. "Where's Harry?"

"Here," he said, walking into the kitchen with a yawn. "The sad thing is that I'm used to getting up earlier than this. It's strange."

"You're welcome," I said as a I took a forkful of eggs.

"What do you want, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley called. "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?"

"Bacon and eggs please," Harry said as Tonks conjured up a chair next to me so he could sit down.

"I feel as if I'm half dead," she said, taking a sip of coffee from her mug.

"Well, will the Tonks that's half alive please stand up," I said after I swallowed. She shook her head, but was still grinning.

"You're insane," she said.

"And you love it," I said with a smirk, but looked over to Sirius, who was still grinning. "What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that if you thought she was half dead now, you should've seen her before you walked in the kitchen," he said, making the blond for the hour stick a wand directly on his ribs.

"It's not to early for you to eat a curse, you know," Tonks said threateningly.

"You should really carry a wand on you if you're gonna make cracks like that," I suggested.

"I know, but it's just too much bloody fun," Sirius said with a grin. "Just think: Andy's little Nymphie has a crush."

This time she really did curse him, and by the looks of things, his own boogers were chasing him out of the kitchen. I looked to Tonks, whose ears were red. This time I was grinning.

"Oh, not you too," she said with a groan.

"I'm not Sirius," I told her.

"Thank Merlin for that," she said. It seemed she was fully awake now.

"I think it's adorable," Harry said with a smirk.

"Then again, I happen to responsible for the child of a Marauder," I said, gesturing towards Harry. "And while Sirius is fair game, you are not cursing my kid. Harry, don't be a brat."

"Drat. Fine," he said, going back to his food.

"Good. Now we need to focus on this hearing," I said.

"He'll be questioned by Amelia. She's fair, so she'll hear him out," Tonks assured me.

"Good. We need some of that. I bet Fudge will do his best to make it unfair," I said.

"Believe me. Amelia's having none of that," Sirius said, walking back into the kitchen with his wand in hand. "This time I will readily make a shield."

"No more curses at the dinner table. Tonks, I'm looking at you," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Hey, as long as he doesn't call me Nymphie or any variation of it again. If he does, I can't promise anything," Tonks said.

"Let's save him the temptation. Harry, Mr. Weasley, you ready?" I questioned.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said.

"And waiting," Harry said, standing to his feet.

"All right. Then let's get going," I said before turning to Tonks. "I may kill Fudge at the end of this, so by law, you may have to bring me in after a while."

"Well, then I may be temporarily blind whenever you're around," Tonks said with a grin as we waved on our way out of the door.

"You are so flirting with her," Harry said with a grin.

"And you are so deluded," I said drolly.

"Fine. Maybe not, but you two are reuniting, which is nice," Harry said.

"Very much so. But let's just focus on you getting through this hearing," I told him, to which he nodded.

* * *

"This is a nightmare," Harry said. We find out the hearing time had changed, and arriving on time was crucial in situations like this. Thank the Lord above we got here early. Otherwise we could've been screwed.

"End of this hall, right?" I questioned.

"Yes. Just go on in. Hurry!" Mr. Weasley hurriedly said and we wasted no time in getting inside. Before we walked in, we managed to straighten ourselves up so it didn't look like we had ran inside like we obviously just did.

"You're late," a voice rang out, and the tone was not forgiving.

"We were not aware that the time had changed," I said simply.

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault. An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat," the voice said.

An owl that we never got because Grimmauld Place is protected by the Fidelius. Blast. First impressions aside, at least we made it. Now we just have to prove this case.

"Very well," Fudge said. "The accused being present-finally-let us begin. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," Percy said eagerly, and I narrowed my eyes at the third eldest Weasley. I was not happy about what happened with his family. Bloody fucking idiot. I forced myself to calm down and put on my political face. This was a game I hated playing, but could play well.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August, into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, current residence is uncertain due to frequent traveling," Fudge started.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley-"

"Witnesses for the defense: Robert Nathaniel Morgan and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the man in question suddenly said, who was behind us, quiet as a mouse. I was glad to see the man here. Even though Dumbledore had been taking a bit hit in popularity lately, his statements as a witness would be taken more seriously than me. For obvious, yet stupid reasons.

"Ah," Fudge said, who looked unsettled suddenly. "Dumbledore. Yes. You, er... got our message that the time and-er, place of the hearing had been changed, then?"

"I must have missed it," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done." Here my eyes narrowed. Now I was unsure if us not knowing the time had changed was due to the Fidelius charm.

"Yes, well... I suppose we'll need another chair... I- Weasley, could you..."

"Not to worry, not to worry" Dumbledore said pleasantly before drawing up a chair for himself. But Dumbledore's statement finally got Fudge to address me.

"Dumbledore counted you as a witness as well, correct?" he said.

"Yes. I was present at the time the use magic took place, Minister," I said politely. Here I could tell Fudge seemed uncomfortable. Probably because of the fact that I seemed to be handling myself in this courtroom regardless of the fact that I was Muggle. Or had a violence streak a mile wide.

"Yes," Fudge repeated, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes." He then began to read from a piece of paper from a pile.

"The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of many Muggles, aside from his magically aware guardian on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlock's Statute of Secrecy."

"You are Harry James Potter, whose current address varies given your guardian's work efforts?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"Yes," Harry said calmly. His face was giving absolutely nothing away, and he didn't seem bothered by Fudge's measly attempt at an intimidating stare at all.

"You conjured a Patronus on the night of the eighth of August?"

"Yes."

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes."

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes."

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to not just one, but many Muggles at the time?"

"Yes, I was fully aware." But then a witch in a monocle suddenly spoke up.

"You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Yes. In the form of a stag, if you were curious," Harry said calmly.

"You have produced a Patronus before now?" Amelia Bones suddenly cut in.

"First time was last year at the beginning of January," Harry said promptly.

"You would have been thirteen years old then, correct?" Amelia questioned.

"Yes," Harry said.

"You learned this at school?" Amelia asked.

"I practiced this in spare time, yes," Harry said.

"Impressive," Amelia said while staring down at him, "A true Patronus at his age... very impressive indeed."

"It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," Fudge said in a testy voice, over all of the muttering that started as a result. "In fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of several Muggles!"

"Yes, that may be the case, but what is the purpose of producing a Patronus Minister?" I cut in, staring up at him.

"I am aware. Are you?" Fudge questioned, his eyes narrowing. I didn't fall for his bait.

"If you are questioning that I am aware that the purpose of a Patronus is to repel Dementors, then yes. I do. They can also be used to send messages, but owls can get the job done as well, and Mr. Potter has the aid of one of those," I told him.

"Are you suggesting Dementors arrived in the middle of a crowded Muggle area?" Amelia Bones questioned.

"Well, I don't expect to remember my worst memories in the middle of a restaurant for no reason. In fact, it's something I generally try to avoid," I told her.

"But you are a Muggle, are you not? You cannot see Dementors," Fudge shot at me.

"Correct. I cannot see the _physical_ appearance of a Dementor. As it is impossible for me to do so. But since the Dementors you assigned to guard Hogwarts as of mine, as well as my ward's third year, I was forced to accommodate the best way I know how. Through technology," I explained.

"Technology?" Fudge questioned, and here he was lost as was many if not all of the other witches and wizards of the courtroom. Typical.

"It is our version of magic, but it's not natural. Through the efforts of our fellow man we make things to make our life easier. Vehicles to get us places. Weapons to defend ourselves. Security to defend our country. And the technology I refer to is known as thermal imaging, or rather, in reverse," I explained, raising a pair of goggles. "Thermal imaging is a scanner programmed to detect the body heat of the human body. Even through walls. It has been in use since 1947, and we have vastly improved its use over the years."

"You mentioned this item being used in reverse," Amelia said. And suddenly I had the attention of the entire courtroom talking about a Muggle device. I almost smiled.

"Yes. So rather than to detect body heat, I reverse engineered it to detect cold. And there's nothing more cold than the body of a Dementor. So yes, while I can't see them physically, I can see their general location. And that allows me to at least be aware to their presence when I can feel the cold closing in," I explained.

"Sounds like far fetched magic," Fudge scoffed, and here my eyes narrowed. But I allowed myself to smile physically. I was well aware I may have looked like a devil.

"Oh? Then perhaps you would want a test?" I said, raising the goggles. "Madam Bones, would you mind?"

"I would not. I am fairly interested in this device," Amelia said as she drew her wand and summoned the goggles to her hand.

"There's a knob on the side you can use to accommodate the size of your head as compared to mine," I told her, and she turned the knob. The goggles shrunk, and they were securely on her eyes. I hit the button to turn them on, and she began to look around the room. It only took her a few seconds to take them off and hand them back to me with her wand.

"Well then?" Fudge questioned impatiently.

"It's no joke. It really can detect other people through walls. This courtroom is gigantic and so is the entire Ministry. Yet I could still see the forms of people through walls. Not all, but some," Amelia said.

"Some of these walls must be lined with lead then, I presume?" I questioned.

"Correct," the witch with the monocle suddenly said.

"That's why," I told her. "Otherwise, the range extends half a mile wide. I made these myself."

"Impressive work," Amelia said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Yes, well... we've addressed that the device does work, so let's move on," Fudge said impatiently. Me, 1. Fudge, 0. "That still doesn't account for his claim that Dementors attacked a crowded Muggle area."

"True, true. After all, Dementors _are_ in the control of the Ministry of Magic, are they not?" I said silkily. Snape would be proud.

"Of course they are!" Fudge snapped but seemed to control himself. I continued as if his outburst hadn't even happened.

"Quite so..." I trailed, but then a new voice joined the fray. The source was a disgustingly dressed woman clad in pink who resembled a toad likely to give you warts among much more if you touched her.

"Excuse me Mister Morgan, but it sounded for a moment, that you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered an attack on this boy," she simpered. I wanted to vomit from that tone of voice she was using.

"No, of course not. That was not my intention Madam Umbridge," I said politely, quickly figuring out her name by thinking about when Fudge mentioned the interrogators. And god forbid the mother of Susan looked this god awful. "But I do wish for there to be an answer as to why two Dementors wandered into Muggle territory without reason."

"Can you produce any witnesses to the event other than yourselves?" Fudge questioned.

"Many more. That day was so I could have a nice lunch with my ward before we returned to the wizarding world. Only to be attacked and likely worse if my ward hadn't known the Patronus Charm." Here something changed in my voice, and I'm sure the rest of the court could hear it too. It shook with power and raw fury. I then looked up to Fudge, my voice deadly calm as opposed to just calm.

"Now listen to me, Minister. I am a Muggle, but I am just as much of a person as you. As are the rest of the people that are like me. I am a man of my community, and many others unlike myself, do not know of magic. They had no clue as to why they started freaking out and reliving their worse nightmares," I said before placing a recorder on the table in front of me. "You want proof there were witnesses there that day? Then listen to this." I hit play.

 _"Can you recall anything about the attack?"_

 _"Everything. It's just... it all happened so suddenly. One moment we were eating before we went home for the night and then all of a sudden it just go so cold. It's the middle of summer, so it was really weird. Then this clammy feeling started to take over and then all of a sudden I was back... to a time I really don't want to remember." I stopped it there._

"Shall I keep going? That's the perfect example of what a Dementor does to a person. There were a lot of people in that restaurant that day Minister. I can keep going if you want. The police questioned everyone," I said, my eyes hard as diamonds now. I got silence as a result. So I spoke.

"I am very much aware to how most of the wizarding world sees me. I am well aware I will not be taken as seriously because of who I am and where I come from. And this stands for many others who are similarly perceived. Goblins, werewolves, and the like. But people were hurt because of this. And since I can't exactly tell the rest of the Muggles what happened without breaking my promise to keep magic a secret, I would at least trust you to figure out why Dementors were there," I said, my tone calmer than it was before. "But back to the hearing."

"It is stated that Clause Seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances, and as those exceptional circumstances include situations which threaten the life of the wizard or witch himself, or any witches, wizards or Muggles present at the time of the misuse, and a Patronus against Dementors would fit that situation perfectly, would it not?" I explained.

"They would," Fudge grudgingly admitted.

"Well, there you are," I said before sitting back down. "I have nothing further to say for now."

"Thank you, Mr. Morgan. I think from the evidence that we've heard, Dementors somehow ended up in Muggle London. And that his use of magic was justified in any case. So... those in favor of conviction?" Amelia Bones questioned. It was almost rhetorical the way she said it.

No one moved. Not a single hand was raised. Fudge sincerely looked like he wanted to raise his, and I could see his Undersecretary look towards him as if they were thinking the same thing. But no one moved.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Amelia questioned. This time just about every hand was raised. Fudge and his Undersecretary didn't raise their hands, but they didn't challenge it. At least they were smart enough to know when they had lost.

"Cleared of all charges," Fudge said, banging the gavel. I stood up and straightened up as I turned to look towards Dumbledore, but the man had already left the room. That was quick.

"Thankfully, that's over with," Harry said as he approached me.

"Thankfully is exactly the word. At least they know about the Dementors that were in London. I just don't like the fact that they were there in the first place," I told him.

"One thing at a time. We'll figure the rest out later. Come on. Let's head back," Harry said.

"You talk to Mr. Weasley. There's something in Gringotts I need to do," I said.

"Fleur?" Harry questioned.

"Partially." My lips twitched slightly to restrain a smile, and Harry had no such restraint. "Something to do with the goblins. While this goblin blade is nice, there may be potential for more... powerful weaponry. I'll let you know how it goes."

"God forbid you and the goblins get together like the mad scientists you are," Harry said, making me grin.

"Their metal is genius of its highest form. I'm jealous I don't know how to forge it," I said as I walked out of the courtroom. Some preparations had to be made since the Ministry had their heads up their asses. Let's see what kind of craziness goblins and a sadistic mad genius vigilante could get up to. That is, if they didn't just blow me off immediately.


	4. Chapter 4 - Prefect

"Ugh. What a pointless time waste," I said as I walked into Grimmauld Place.

"So I can assume he's cleared?" Sirius questioned.

"For sure. Dementors attacking a public place insured there was plenty of evidence. Even then, I didn't really need it," I told them, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"You said you met with the goblins? What for?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh, just preparing for a few future endeavors as well as a show of good faith. Plus I got to visit Fleur. She said she'd be down to visit in a few," I said.

"Ah. The French girl. You like her?" Sirius questioned.

"If you're imply dating wise... I haven't quite figured that out yet," I told him.

"More than one to choose from, eh? You remind me of me in my school days," Sirius said with a grin, making me punch him in the arm.

"Shut up," I said in an annoyed tone. "As of now, I'm more interested in talking about what happened with the goblins."

"Alright, I'm done. And you met with the goblins? What for?" Sirius asked.

"I got to talking to them and I'm trying to convince them that I'm on their side. Which I am, and their aid would go a long way in some of the ideas I have planned," I told him.

"What do you have in mind?" Sirius asked.

"You've seen the kind of weaponry I make. Guns, blades, technological bow and arrows, armor, things of the sort. But... I don't know how to make Goblin metal," I said.

"No one does but the goblins. They haven't revealed the secret to anyone but their own. If you're looking to try to get that secret out of them with a few nice words and actions, you got another thing coming," Sirius told me.

"No, I know that. Well... at least at first. There's so much potential; things I could teach the goblins. And there's one very important thing they can teach me. I don't expect them to tell me how to make the metal, but at the very least, there's some stuff they can make me that would really help out in this war," I explained to him.

"How much you reckon this'll cost you?" Sirius questioned.

"I reckon I'll be coughing up more blueprints than money, but I have plenty of the second one," I told him.

"Of that I am aware. You mentioned a show of good faith. What did you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Goblins know how to make guns now. At least pistols," I told him.

"What have you done," Sirius said in the flattest tone, making me bark out a laugh.

"Set some stuff in motion. Hopefully it works out. I don't know goblins as well as I know the minds of people, but I can make a pretty certifiable guess that they won't let good faith go unacknowledged. At least I hope so. Then this'll all be for nothing," I said with a shrug.

"Combining the minds of mad scientists leads to nothing good," Sirius told me.

"Nothing good for Voldemort, maybe. It's definitely going to take time, but I believe the payoff will be worth it," I told him.

"I believe so too. Wizards have underestimated how useful goblins can be. If only they just cooperated with them," Sirius said.

"You could say the same thing about Muggles. It's a shame how most wizards believe we still travel in basic cars and attack our enemies with basic pistols. That we haven't moved in evolution whatsoever. You do realize if I had even thought your world was the most basic threat to us, I could've nuked your entire world into a wasteland," I explained to him.

"Well, then thank God you have common sense," Sirius said, making me grin.

"Exactly. Though if Voldemort was the first wizard I met, I probably would've," I said, shaking my head.

"Can't say I blame you. Not sure he's even human anymore by how you and Harry describe him," Sirius said.

"He's more snake than man now. It's certainly not normal," I told him.

"Definitely not. He had to have gone through some sort of hidden Dark ritual to increase his magical power or something of the sort," Sirius said.

"For all you know, he could've just been born that ugly," I said with a shrug, making Sirius grin.

"All too true," he said before his grin faded. "Hogwarts is going to be rough. Especially if the Ministry will stick their noses in like we think they are."

"I took on all crime in Muggle US, France, and Britain. It's going to take more a bunch of ostriches with their head in the sand to stop me," I told him firmly.

"And I wouldn't expect anything less. At you've been taking care of Harry. In all honesty, I figured Dumbledore would be the one to help Harry train considering what he's up against," Sirius said.

"That would be a major improvement. I can only help him practice what's in books. I'm not a magical teacher, so I can't teach him advanced spells and incantations. I can only teach him with what I'm capable of," I said with a shrug.

"I'd love to tutor him," Sirius said.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"First off, I'm exhausted from your exercises. You said you used to do that stuff when you were thirteen?" Sirius asked.

"Yup. I was always naturally buff before I started using enhancers to make me abnormally strong. Now what's the other reason?" I asked.

"Spending time with him kind of makes me realize that he goes back to Hogwarts in a few days, and then it'll just be me and Kreacher," Sirius said distastefully.

"We'll call you on the phone every now and again. But yeah. I can imagine being stuck here sucks," I said.

"It does. But not much I can do that won't involve me being thrown back in Azkaban or caught by Voldemort and tortured for info," Sirius said.

"Even then, try and hold it together. Believe me, I know more than anyone that it gets worse before it gets better. And sometimes worse is bad as hell," I said as I leaned back and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose you would know all about that," Sirius said, making me smile.

"Despite all that, I've found plenty of things to fight for. And you'll find some way to keep yourself from going insane," I said, patting him on the arm.

"You should be a motivational speaker," Sirius said.

"Could've been a lot of things. I chose to be rich beyond measure," I said with a smirk.

"I think you made the right decision," Sirius said with a grin. "Just make sure to call me if anything goes down."

"Sure enough," I assured him.

* * *

"Prefect? Huh," I said, turning the badge in my hand.

"Not really a surprise honestly. Regardless of you being rough around the edges, you are the most responsible person in our house since Percy graduated," Harry said with pursued lips.

"Firstly, it shows how much of an anti-fun _branleur_ Percy was. Secondly, that says a lot about Gryffindor considering how irresponsible I am," I said before flipping the badge in between my fingers. "Prefect. God, I didn't need the extra responsibility this year."

"Prefect?" George suddenly said, Apparating in the room along with Fred. "Not much of a surprise, really. It was either you or Harry."

"You know of these days we could be in the middle of changing, and you may see something you really don't want to see," I told him an annoyed tone.

"Yes, but we could always give Miss Tonks the details," Fred said with a devilish grin.

"For a fee, of course. Such scarring requires payment," George said making me smack the both of them on the head.

"Shut up, you two. But yes. I'm prefect. And believe me, part of my previous occupation involved detective work. So keep your shit to a minimum, and I won't have to assign you detention," I told him.

"Is that badge going to make you stop being fun?" Fred asked with a disappointed frown.

"It's going to force me to be more responsible, so yes. I suppose so. I won't be breathing down your neck, but you better believe that if it is brought to my attention, I _will_ deal with it. And then I'll deal with you. We clear?" I questioned.

"Yes. Merlin, you may be the only face of authority scarier than Snape or Filch," George said, making me snort.

"Please. Considering everything that's going on with the Ministry, I doubt I'll be the least of your problems," I told him.

"True. Did you see the book list?" George asked.

"Yup. Looks like Dumbledore managed to find a Defense teacher. Who do you reckon it is?" Harry asked.

"Two Sickles it's someone from the Ministry," I said.

"You think I'm crazy enough to take a bet from you?" Harry said, making me grin.

"What makes you think that?" George asked.

"Think about it. Trying to find a Defense teacher after Quirrell, from what I hear, was near impossible. Lockhart was the only one willing because in that case, he had bravado more than he did brains. Lupin needed a job, and Mad-Eye was an Auror who wasn't afraid of much of anything. I doubt anyone would be super excited to take the job, so it's more probable that the Ministry grabbed a teacher of their own. Just needed to find one arrogant enough to think they're untouchable," I explained.

"Master of logic, this one," Fred said as Hermione burst into the room.

"Did you... did you get..."

"Prefect?" I said, holding up the badge.

"I figured it either be you or Harry," Hermione said. "Congratulations."

"And you too," I said with a pleased nod.

"Believe me, there's a chance you'll find us with our heads flayed open this year," George said, making me roll my eyes.

"Oh, relax. You'll be fine. Maybe," I said with a smirk.

"That's not comforting," Fred said.

"It's not supposed to," Harry said flatly.

"This guy right here knows," I said, putting a hand Harry's shoulder and shaking him a little bit. "At the very least, you'll have to cut down on the pranking. Not saying you can't do it, but do it within boundaries."

"Otherwise what? You'll send us to detention?" Fred questioned.

"No. I'll rat you out to Filch," I said simply.

"Now that's low," the two twins said. I only grinned.

* * *

"You're a prefect eh?" Mad-Eye said.

"Yup," I said before taking a swig from my drink. "Says a lot about Gryffindor, don't you think?"

"Why not? You're responsible when reason calls for it. Otherwise, you're a wild card," Tonks said, making me grin.

"I do what has to be done. If what has to be done involves stepping out of line a time or two, then so be it," I said. At that point Mad-Eye bared his teeth, I could see that it was a grin, albeit slightly twisted.

"I'm starting to see why the Weasleys say you remind them of me," he said.

"Oh please. You don't stay alive out there by playing by the rules. Sure there are limits, but I no longer have those," I said with a snort.

"Everyone needs their limits laddie. Otherwise, what's to stop you from becoming a Death Eater yourself?" Mad-Eye questioned.

"It's extremely likely they'd laugh before tossing Killing Curses at me," I said dryly, making Tonks stifle a laugh. "I'm completely serious."

"And that's the scary part," she said, her laugh silencing immediately.

"Are you all done conversating over there, or can we start?" Harry called from the kitchen.

"Calm down. Just having a discussion with the grownups," I said as we all stood from the living room and joined everyone.

"Firewhiskey. You're old enough to handle it," Bill said, handing me a glass.

"I prefer butterbeer, but I'll take it," I said, taking it.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," Mr. Weasley said, when everyone had a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Robert and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"

"Basically an official reason to act like a prick," I said with a smirk, making a good amount of the table laugh before we took a drink.

"I was never a prefect myself," Tonks said brightly.

 _"No._ You, really?" I said in a fake surprised tone as I took another swig, which drained the rest of my glass.

"Yes, yes. I know, it's a shocker," Tonks said, putting a hand over her heart as she shook her head sadly.

"If you ever became a prefect, the castle would've descended into chaos," Harry said.

"But it would've been fun. You can't deny that," Tonks said with a grin.

"Am I late to ze party?" a familiar voice said, which made me turn to Fleur with a smile.

"No, I'd say you're right on time mademoiselle. Though you missed the toast," I said, getting up to give her a hug.

"Well, better late than never," Fleur said with a grin. "Gringotts has been... busy to say the least."

"I can imagine that. Well, come on. Take a seat," I said gesturing to the table.

"Thought the goblins wouldn't let you off in time," Bill questioned.

"You're correct. I can't stay too long. Only reason ze goblins would let me out was this," Fleur said, handing me a letter. "That's for you. I could just say it took longer than necessary to find you, so I can stay for a while."

"By all means then, sit," I said before I looked at Tonks, who had a bit of an analyzing expression on her face. "You ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Tonks said before waving a dismissive hand.

"I doubt my dad was a prefect," Harry said, making a good amount of the older adults snort.

"Merlin, no. Me and James spent way too much time in detention to even think about it. Lupin was the good boy; he got the badge," Sirius said, jerking his thumb towards the man in question.

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," Lupin said. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

"Yes, well if Sirius and James were anything like Fred and George, it'd take death threats to get them to behave," I said dryly, making the Marauders as well as Fred and George let out a good laugh.

"I think you hit it spot on there," Sirius said with a grin before looking at Fleur. "So... you're Miss Delacour, eh? Robert's mentioned you before.

"You have?" Fleur asked.

"Couple of times. You and Aurore's insane ass," I said, filling my glass full of butterbeer this time.

"Huh. That must be some ass she's got," Sirius said, making me accidentally spill a little on the table.

"Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"I'm kind of used to it now. Emphasis on kind of," I said as Tonks cleaned up the drink I spilled. "Thanks."

"I doubt he was looking at... that," Fleur said awkwardly.

"No, but he did feel it," Fred said, making me glare daggers at him.

"Get out of town! You dog!" Sirius teased.

"Someone kill me now," I said as both Tonks and Fleur looked at me. Suddenly, I felt like I was under a microscope. A microscope that had a gun at the end of it. Loaded with rockets.

"When was this?" Tonks asked.

"That's what I want to know," I asked, looking at Fred and George.

"Remember you asked her to take a seat and she sat on your lap?" George asked.

"Oh, right. She said my leg was comfy," I said, taking another swig. And I wanted nothing more than for this conversation to end.

"She also called it a public lap dance," Fred said with a smirk.

"That is definitely NOT what that was," I said with a point.

"You were about halfway there," George said with a smirk.

"Drop it you two," Mrs. Weasley said firmly to them.

"Well, well, well," Sirius said with a grin.

"Don't you even start Sirius," Tonks said with a point.

"I'm just saying he's got a bit more game than I thought," Sirius said.

"I've always had game. Don't get it twisted. But I don't date just anyone who has a nice ass like you would," I said.

"Ha! So you admit it!" Sirius said with a point. I looked at Fleur, who looked highly amused.

"You think this is funny?" I questioned with disbelief.

"No. I think you being flustered is funny though," Fleur said with a bright smile.

"I am not..." I then felt my face with one hand. "Oh, dear God."

"This is gold. The royal prefect feels embarrassed," Fred said with a grin.

"Sure. Laugh it up," I said with a roll of my eyes. "What will it cost for this conversation to end?"

"Immunity for all pranks we shall commit this year?" George questioned.

"Not gonna happen bucko," I told him.

"Then we shall..." Fred trailed off at the look of death his mother was giving him. "Eh... we've decided to stop."

"Excellent. So how's work been?" I asked, looking to Fleur.

"Fairly well. I mean, there isn't much interesting about handling all foreign translations and sorting money, but they pay fairly well, despite wizards saying they have quite a addiction to gold," Fleur said.

"There's more than likely a lot of things they get wrong about goblins. After all, they get Muggles all the way wrong. If they were right about us, we'd still be driving around in the most simplistic cars in existence," I said with a shrug.

"Instead of traveling around in limos, Lamborghinis, and private jets," Tonks said.

"Exactly. And if you're wondering what I'm doing with the goblins, it's classified. Goblins don't discuss their dealings, and I'm going to honor that," I told him.

"You know at this point, I've given up on wondering how you figure this stuff out," Tonks said.

"Because as weird as you are, you can be painfully predictable," I said with a shrug.

"Hey, you aren't exactly normal yourself," Tonks said.

"That's what makes me awesome," I said with a grin.

"I can agree with that. So you are ze prefect, hmm?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah, for my house though. Did Beauxbatons have anything like that?" I asked.

"Yes, but only three of them. They were consistent for the whole year they were there, unless someone was more qualified for the position. The person needed to be at least fifteen, like Hermione and Harry," Fleur explained with a point.

"I've known adults less responsible than Hermione when she was eleven. I think the House will be fine between us running it," I said.

"Oh, sure. I point out all the rules, and you enforce them with all of the threatening presence of a dragon. People will be scared into following the rules for years to come," Hermione said dryly, spreading her hand in the air.

"Better believe it. And hey, if my threats don't work, you can always punish they by forcing them to listen to you recite Hogwarts, A History word for word," I teased.

"Like you couldn't do the same thing," Hermione reminded me.

"I have an eidetic memory. I can remember the menu of a restaurant I visited when I was seven, and believe me, it was limited. What's your excuse?" I asked.

"The possibility that you're correct, and I have a photographic memory," Hermione said.

"Point," I said.

"Well, I should get back. This was fun, no matter how short it is," Fleur said.

"Au revoir Fleur," I said, giving her a hug. She waved at the others before walking out of the door. The whole table eyed me, and I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know her?" Bill asked.

"I've got along really well with her since last year. The fact that she's part Veela is irrelevant to me. Especially considering I'm immune to her allure," I said with a shrug.

"You've got to have some serious will to not be affected at least a little bit," Mr. Weasley said.

"Of which I have in spades. No one makes me do anything I don't want to do," I said.

"You don't want to date her? At all?" Bill asked, making me pursue my lips.

"I'm saying if I ever did, it wouldn't be for those reasons," I told him.

"And as you should. No one should solely date a person based on looks," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Though I think we're all in agreement that we're a little selfish. It's always nice to find someone who cares about you, but it doesn't hurt if the person has a nice rear," I said before bringing my glass to my mouth.

"Haha!" Sirius roared, clapping his hands. "So there is a real boy under that robot exterior after all!"

"Just because I don't talk about discussions like this and keep myself in control does not mean that I don't notice," I said with a shrug.

"I'm sure you have a verdict on Tonks already," Sirius said, making Tonks cast a curse at him. But Sirius nulled it with a spell of his own. "Not this time, cousin."

"No casting at the table!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Hey, she cast the first spell!" Sirius said, jerking his thumb at Tonks.

"I am not discussing this," I said before grabbing a chicken leg and taking a bite.

"You do," Sirius said with a wide grin.

"You keep this up, and you'll be nursing a broken arm," I threatened.

"Ok, ok. I'm done," Sirius said. "Flustered again, Robert?"

"And on that note, I need a moment," I said before closing my eyes and laying my fingers on the table. While it was kind of nice that I could even feel that embarrassed, it was still awkward. Especially with my whole... situation.

"Most people my age don't have this problem," I muttered. But I'd figure it out. I managed to compose myself and look back up with a calm expression. "Ok, I'm good."

"That was quick," Sirius said.

"I've had practice schooling myself," I said simply. "Now can we have a more mature conversation? One that doesn't involve me needing to school my emotions to avoid feeling ridiculously embarrassed."

"Gladly. So... can you at least give us a hint as to what you're doing?" Tonks asked.

"Let's just say I might have a bigger, more magical arsenal once all out war breaks out. But this will take time," I said, cracking the knuckles in my hand.

"So you're putting your head together with a bunch of goblins," Tonks said.

"Expect to see with goblins with guns sooner or later," I told her with a grin.

"What have you done?" Tonks questioned.

"That's what I asked him!" Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Well, you won't share wands with goblins. Selfish wizards," I said as I smirked into my drink.

"God, you even sound like them," Tonks said.

"Cheers love," I said before raising my glass.

* * *

A/N: On this chapter, I was kind of just winging it. Lost track of what I was doing about halfway through, so this one may a bit of a mess. I really need to get back on the ball when it comes to updating stories besides my Star Wars one. My bad for keeping you all waiting.


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Year

"I'm not in the mood for this!" I exclaimed as Sirius' mother was screaming up a storm. "Why haven't you gotten rid of her again?"

"Permanent Sticking Charm. Couldn't get her down," Sirius said sourly.

"If I can get rid of it, no one would care?" I questioned.

"If you can get rid of it, we'd all thank you," Sirius said.

"Is it like this everyday?" Fleur asked.

"No. Just the days where she wants to be a bitch," Sirius said sourly.

"That's it. I've had it. Give me two seconds," I said as I got up to walk towards the portrait. Mrs. Black's eyes rolled over in my direction, and I could've sworn she started yelling even louder."

"MUGGLES! FILTH ROAMING THE HALLS OF MY FATHERS! DIRTY-"

"SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY FUCKING WANKER!" I bellowed even louder than her. I then proceeded to stick a bomb to the portrait and then blow it up. Thankfully, it didn't have an Unbreakable Charm on it, as the thing blew into a bunch of wooden pieces all over the place. A giant hole was blown in the back of the wall, but that wasn't my problem. My focus was on getting rid of that stupid portrait. If I knew this was her stance in the house, I would've done that the day after I got here.

I then walked back into the kitchen and sat back down in my seat, a look of relaxation crossing my face at the quiet. I could feel their eyes on me, but I raised a hand to stop them from speaking. I just wanted to sit here for a few more moments in silence.

"You hear that? That is peace and quiet. Glorious, glorious quiet," I said with a content sigh.

"Yes, but you certainly weren't. Aren't you supposed to be American, by the way?" Sirius questioned.

"I'm infected by your culture. And French culture. Sue me," I said with a careless shrug.

"What was that loud noise? Besides you swearing loud enough to wake the whole house," Fleur asked.

"I blew the stupid picture up," I said while opening my eyes. Fleur raised an eyebrow, and Sirius looked impressed.

"I don't know why I didn't just do that in the first place," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Any damage?"

"Just a giant hole in the wall. I spared the C4. You can spare a repair crew," I told him.

"I'll get it fixed and hang a giant Gryffindor banner there. That oughta make my dear old mum roll in her grave," Sirius said with a satisfied smile as he sipped his drink.

"You have issues with your family?" Fleur questioned.

"That's putting it rather mildly darling. Percy and his family are having problems. My family is on a whole different level," Sirius said.

"Especially the only one sane enough to be roaming about is Tonks. Even then, she barely passes that hurdle," I said, taking a sip out of my drink. Sirius snickered as he shook his head. Fleur then looked at me.

"So how do you know her?" she asked.

"When I first arrived at Hogwarts, she was finishing her last year there. One of the few people I actually befriended," I told her. Though I decided to leave out the part about wanting to date her. This whole situation was still rather... unclear to me.

"Which says something," Harry said, walking in the kitchen. "I assume the hole in the wall was your doing?"

"Yes. I'm tired of that damnable woman shrieking every time someone makes a loud noise. So I blew her up," I said before fixing him with a raised brow. "You packed?"

"Of course. I don't know why I'm up so early, but it's whatever," Harry said before taking a seat next to Fleur. "Howdy Fleur."

"Bonjour Harry," she said with a bright grin.

"How long till you have to be at work?" I asked her.

"About..." Fleur trailed as she looked at her pocket watch. "...about five minutes. They're still wary about a foreigner touching their money." I snorted.

"I have no doubt your family's got enough money to match some of the richest vaults in there. Money wouldn't be an issue provided you asked them for any," I said easily.

"How did you..."

"Don't ask. You'll strain that pretty little brain of yours," I said, making her glare at me. I just laughed harder. "Oh, predictable reactions. And yet satisfying."

"You are something else, you know that?" Fleur told me, unable to hold her glare for long.

"This I know," I said with a smirk.

"Oh, man. What a time to not have a camera," Sirius said with a smirk of his own.

"Hush you," I said, pointing a finger at him like it was a lance.

"Yes, Sirius. Or the French lovebirds will peck you to death," Harry said with a smirk. Fleur's cheeks turned red when Sirius snickered, and I fought some embarrassment creeping up on my neck before I raised an eyebrow.

"Another word from you, and I'm going to have a long, awkward conversation with Hermione about you," I warned. He snapped his mouth shut, and this time, Sirius turned his head towards his godson with a raised brow.

"Oh, got it hot for Miss Granger, have you?" he questioned, waggling his eyebrows.

"This was a lot funnier when you were doing it to him," Harry said, his cheeks a little red.

"I'm sure it was. But you are not exempt from my torment either," Sirius said with a smirk. "Though if you're anything like James, you'll wind up making a fool of yourself a time or two trying to impress her."

"It's not like that," Harry said.

"Not yet, anyway," I said with a small smirk.

"Don't worry Harry. There are a few pointers I can give you that'll have Miss Granger focus more on you than the books," Sirius said with a wink.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Harry asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Fleur asked, causing Harry to look towards her pitifully.

"You're not helping," he said, causing her to give off a light laugh.

"Well, in any case, I had better get a move on. Before I'm late," Fleur said as she stood to her feet.

"I'll see you when I can. Cause I've got to head off to Hogwarts after this," I said with a yawn.

"Have fun with that. Hopefully it's less eventful than last year," Fleur said.

"Don't hold your breath on that," I said with a grin. "Au revoir mademoiselle."

"Au revoir monsieur," Fleur said with a wave and a grin as she exited the building. Harry and Sirius looked at me with a raised eyebrow, making me raise an eyebrow right back.

"What?" I asked.

"And you still haven't figured it out?" Sirius questioned. "Most people would be crawling over each other trying to get her."

"I'm not most people Sirius," I told him.

"I know that. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like the attention from both," Sirius said with a grin.

"Well, I hope you do know better," I told him. Though even though I didn't admit it, he kinda had a point.

* * *

"Bleh. Now I really don't want to be prefect. You got any food?" I questioned as I walked in the compartment Harry was occupying. Along with Neville, Ron, Ginny, and a blond girl who I had never seen before. I'd make it a note to ask.

"Help yourself," Harry said, gesturing to the pile of sweets. I snatched a Chocolate Frog and tossed it in my mouth swiftly. "Who are the prefects?"

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott for Hufflepuff, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw, and..." I trailed.

"Let me guess. The blond prick and his pug faced girlfriend," Harry said, making everyone in the compartment except for Luna snort. Her face didn't seem to change at all at the statement.

"Close. The blond prick is one, but Daphne Greengrass was the female," I said, making Harry raise an eyebrow.

"Never heard of her," he asked.

"She's one of the few people in Slytherin I see not making themselves look like complete dumbasses, so I think Severus made a good choice in that regard at least," I said, snatching another Frog.

"Yeah, but making Malfoy prefect? That'll go over well," Ron said with a snort. "Just make sure you get him before he gets us."

"Prefects aren't supposed to abuse their positions," Hermione told him with a pointed look.

"And you figure Malfoy isn't going to do the same?" Ron questioned.

"As if I'm going to stoop to his worthless level," Hermione said with a grimace.

"I won't abuse my position, but trust me when I say I will enforce my authority. After all, I'm quite good at that," I said as I snagged a piece of licorice wand off with my teeth.

"Now I see more than ever why McGonagall made you prefect. You're so responsible," Ron said with a grumble.

"I'm an adult. What did you expect?" I said with a shrug.

"A little bit of edge?" Ron asked.

"I said I wouldn't abuse my power. I didn't say anything about making sure they got a good punishment if I caught them doing anything. You forget, I'm a master of psychology. And believe, if I catch Crabbe and Goyle doing anything, it will not hard to make up a suitable punishment for a bunch of gorilla backed, rubbish for brains neanderthals," I said, making everyone let out a laugh. Though I raised an eyebrow at how hard the blond girl was laughing. It didn't look she was taking the piss out. She seemed to genuinely find it that funny. For whatever reason...

"Gorilla... backed!" Luna breathed out. I looked towards the others with raised brows, and all I got were shrugs in return. Though Ginny did look like she was trying her hardest not to giggle at the situation.

Though I noticed Harry was looking at the Quibbler in her hand with an interested look. He snatched it up, and his eyes scanned the print. Though his expression got more and more baffled as he continued to read.

"Anything of note?" Ron asked.

"Not really. Most of it seems really far fetched. Seems more like a publication for tall tales than reporting actual news," Harry said with a frown as he closed the magazine.

"My dad's the editor," the blond girl suddenly said, and her voice lost its dreamlike quality.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't really change my opinion on the subject much," Harry said.

"I'll have that back then," Luna said, her voice slightly icy as she took the Quibbler back from Harry and started to read it upside down.

"Ok, now who even are you?" I questioned in a baffled tone.

"That's Luna Lovegood," Ginny told me.

"Eccentric, I must say. Though that's not necessarily a bad thing," I said with a shrug as I cracked my neck.

"Not exactly a good one either," Ron said in a whisper. I couldn't help but agree with him in this case.

After a good bit, the compartment door opened and to no one's surprise, the blond ponce and his two brainless dimwits were making their yearly visit to our compartment. This was basically tradition at this point.

"How lovely Draco. You always find time to visit us. How nice of you," I said in a bland tone. He looked down at the badge on my chest and sneered in disgust.

"How you got that badge is beyond me. Even Weasley would've been a step up from you," Malfoy said, looking at me up and down.

"And a transfigured slug would've been a step up from you. Though there's not much difference with the way you slither up and down the halls," I said, making everyone laugh as I eyed him distastefully. "To hope you would actually learn some degree of responsibility while having that badge is too much to ask, so I'm better off asking why are you even here."

"To see how Potter's doing in coming second best to the Muggle," Malfoy said, turning his attention to him.

"He acts more like a Slytherin than you ever have out of all the time he's been in this school and he's far more responsible. I should be asking why you're a prefect and why we're not watching you strut about a meadow, you overstuffed peacock," Harry said, making all of us laugh. Malfoy looked outraged, and he pointed a finger at Harry.

"I'll be watching you Potter. One wrong move and..."

"Whatever. You've got nothing to say that I care about. So you can take you, your threats, take these two worthless wankers..." Harry said, gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle. "... and _piss_ off."

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles at Harry's statement, but I cracked the knuckles in one hand and Harry mirrored my action. It was a lot louder while sounding a lot more threatening then they could've ever hoped to pull off. They backed away a few steps at the sound.

"Is there a problem?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Come on," Malfoy said, walking away.

"Prefect or no, he can never match words with either of us," Harry said with a yawn.

"It's as if he enjoys us putting him down," I said as I closed my eyes.

Eventually, it was about time for us to start getting off the train and unfortunately, put on the robes we had to wear. I was exempt from that rule for the first few years, but it seems as I was now an official student, I had to start wearing robes of my own according to the letter I got. Probably some crap with the Ministry, so I'd abide the rule. Doesn't mean I didn't hate how restrictive the shit was.

We neared the Thestrals that were pulling the carriages, and something in me wanted them as a steed of my own. They fit my persona quite well; sort of dark and gritty looking. Plus they could fly quite quickly, which was definitely an advantage. Maybe I'd get to training one in the future.

"Er... what are those things?" Harry asked, walking next to me. I looked at him, and my expression immediately saddened. Oh. Right. He couldn't see them before, but he could now. Suppose there was no avoiding it.

"They're Thestrals," I said, going up to one and running a hand across its maw.

"I've never seen these things before. I just assumed the carriages moved by themselves," Harry said.

"They do. What are you on about?" Ron asked, coming up to us.

"You mean you don't see them?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the Thestral near us.

"See what?" Hermione asked.

"Be glad you can't see them. You probably will be able to somewhere down the line," I said softly. "Only those who have seen death can see Thestrals."

"Oh..." Hermione trailed as Ron's eyes widened. "That's..."

"Like I said, be glad you can't. After the Tournament last year, that changed for Harry. As for me..." I trailed as I let out a hollow chuckle. "I've been able to see them since I got here."

I left the statement at that before sitting in a carriage. This whole thing with Voldemort was going to ruin their innocence. All of it. They'd be nowhere as depraved as me, but they'll have some impressions left on them before all is said and done. I wish the bastard could just have a bad potion accident and we'd be fine. But that was unlikely.

* * *

"Oh God," I said, restraining a minor bit of bile.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Not only is Hagrid gone, look at our new defense teacher," I said with a point.

"I remember her. She was at my trial. Umbridge, was it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," I told him. "So this year is going to be like I thought it was. Fudge sent an agent of his own in here to try and interfere with the school. Explains why I got the letter for robes along with my schoolbooks."

"Is that why you're wearing those now?" Ron asked, making everyone groan.

"Ron, I've been wearing Muggle clothing for the first four years I've been going here. Why would I change now?" I questioned in a baffled tone.

"Maybe you had a change of heart?" he said.

"Oy vey..." I trailed with a shake of the head.

The Sorting was starting, and the moment its song changed, my attention was caught immediately. The whole song didn't feel like something that was supposed bring a bit of lighthearted cheer before the moment came. Anyone with half a brain would see it as a warning. A much needed warning.

"Has the Hat ever done that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes," Nearly Headless Nick suddenly said as he floated up to us. "The Hat feels itself honor bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels..." McGonagall's scathing look to get everyone to quiet down cut any more he had to say on the subject short.

My attention was half on the sorting, and while I noticed we were getting a few new students, my attention was more focused on the staff table. I noticed that a couple of teachers stole glances at Umbridge. None of them looked happy. But if Dumbledore was upset by her presence in any way, he gave absolutely no reaction.

"What were you saying before the Sorting?" Hermione asked the ghost. "About the Hat giving warnings?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, I have heard the Hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within," Nick explained.

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" Ron said. Hermione and Harry both looked disgusted and I gave him a look that wasn't very far behind.

"Ron, swallow _then_ talk," Harry told him. Ron decided to do exactly that before speaking again.

"How can we know if the school's in danger if it's a hat?" he asked.

"Magic could be the simplest response," I said easily.

"It does live in Dumbledore's office, so it might hear things in there," Nick added, and I could agree with that deduction. Regardless of how it knows, it's right.

"Though the chances of us befriending anyone from Slytherin are twenty to one," I said with a glance over at the table in question.

"Well, now, you shouldn't take that attitude," Nick said reprovingly. "Peaceful co-operation. That's the key. We ghosts, though we belong to separate houses, maintain links of friendship. In spite of the competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I would never dream of seeking an argument with the Bloody Baron.

"Only because you're terrified of him," Ron said.

"Terrified?" Nick said in an affronted tone. "I hope I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins..."

"What blood?" Ron asked, making me slap a hand on my forehead. "Surely you haven't still got..."

"It's a figure of speech!" Nick said in annoyed tone. Plus his head was not exactly stable on his shoulders. "I assume I am still allowed to enjoy the use of whichever words I like, even if the pleasures of eating and drinking are denied me! But I am quite used to students poking fun at my death, I assure you!"

"Nick, he wasn't really laughing at you!" Hermione said, throwing a furious look at Ron. But his mouth was full again, which quite honestly, I would prefer he stay quiet. Because his mouth was full and before he said something dumb again. All these years, and Ron hadn't changed much. And around me, I'm amazed. I would hope at least he'd learn _something_ from being around me.

"Oh, well done," Hermione said sarcastically.

"What?" Ron asked, making the girl shake her head. "I'm not allowed to ask a simple question?"

"Never mind," she said, waving a dismissive arm.

"Five years, and he still hasn't figured out whether or not to say something," Harry said to me with a shake of the head.

"Way he is, I guess," I said with a shrug.

Once the plates were cleared, I leaned back and stretched my limbs as I got ready for Dumbledore to start his speech like he always did. I doubt he would've made any mention of Voldemort, what with one of the Ministry sitting right alongside him. But at this point, Dumbledore was making such a fuss in the public that it would be unnecessary.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore said. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." Here we all grinned. The warning didn't mean much if there was something we had to do.

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door."

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, and I frowned at Grubbly-Plank's description. Hagrid must be under some long term negotiations with the giants if he had to get a completely new teacher. Especially with no description of how long she would be teaching.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the..." Dumbledore continued, but was interrupted.

"Hem, hem," Umbridge interrupted, and it was perhaps one of the most irritating sounds I had ever heard. Then I raised an eyebrow at the audacity to interrupt Dumbledore in the middle of his announcement. Everyone looked surprised; including the Headmaster himself.

"I already don't like her," Harry said, glaring at the pink clad woman.

"I just have another reason not to," I told him.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" Umbridge smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

I snorted. If she thought any face in this hall looked happy, she should really stop hitting the shrooms. Or whatever she's been taking for delusions such as that.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again, and when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words sounded like she learned them by heart.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. I didn't miss the way McGonagall looked at her. Or the way she looked at me when her eyes roamed the Gryffindor table. I simply raised an eyebrow at her, and her eyes flashed with a small bit of irritation before it disappeared and she started addressing the whole Hall again.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress' sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . ."

 _"And you're more than likely to make some 'innovative' choices yourself, aren't you?"_ I thought.

I turned and saw Ron was looked very inattentive, but Hermione and Harry both were paying attention. They obviously didn't like what they were hearing, but they were listening.

'. . . because some changes will be for the better..."

 _"...doubtful..."_ I thought with a snort.

"...while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement."

 _"Like your presence at this school..."_

"Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though none of them clapped more than twice. I shook my head at the whole situation. Is this what Hogwarts was going to be reduced to? Toeing the line against the Ministry the entire year? All that remained was to see her teaching method, and whether or not there needed to be any concern.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," Hermione said in a low voice.

"Load of hogwash, but illuminating," Harry said with a yawn.

"What's the deal here?" Ron asked.

"The Ministry's going to be sticking their nose into Hogwarts," Harry told him.

"I'm more concerned about what's to become of her teaching methods," I said with a frown. "If we don't have a competent teacher in that department, with Voldemort out on the horizon, no one will know how to defend themselves." I ignored Ron's slight flinch.

"You're right. I didn't think about that," Hermione said with a frown. "We'll see how her first lesson goes. If that turns out to be bad, we'll have to think of something else."

"We'll just pile up everyone who doesn't like Umbridge's class and make a group of our own. We'll have to practice outside if too many people decide to join," Harry said. "Though I think it's best we leave those more, um... questionable spells off the curriculum."

"Agreed," I told him.

"Questionable?" Ron asked.

"Don't ask. We spent a lot of time in the Restricted Section last year," I told him in a whisper.

"Oh, boy. No need to explain now," Ron said.

Dumbledore's speech had ended, and I was on my feet immediately. I stood up straight, my eyes alert and sharp as I started to speak.

"First years! This way!" I said, my tone loud and commanding. I got a bunch of shy looks as they looked at me, and some even scared, but they followed after me. But a lot went to Hermione's side after they realized they had a choice of following her.

"Oh, joy. They don't like me," I said in a flat tone.

"They're scared of you. After all, you do have an intimidating presence," Hermione noted. "Especially for first years."

"I suppose that's true. Don't worry. They'll get used to me," I said with a shrug.

After all the regular prefect stuff that we had to do like tell them the password, show them the dorms, and such, I went up to my dorm and stretched my limbs. Dean and Seamus were already in the dorm, putting their the stuff up and talking. But they abruptly stopped as soon as I walked in, which made me raise a brow.

"Private conversation?" I questioned. "If so, I can hop out until you're finished. I don't mind."

"No, no. It's just... the conversation sort of involves you. And Harry," Dean said, making me frown in pondering.

"What involves me?" Harry asked, walking in the dorm with Ron in tow.

Seamus seemed to keep himself busy with adjusting his Kenmare Kestrels poster before saying, "Me mam didn't want me to come back this year."

"You argued with her about it?" I asked.

"Sort of. She didn't like it, but she eventually agreed," Seamus said.

"Damn. But, what's that got to do with us?" I asked.

"My mam reads the Prophet. Like, a good bit," Seamus said, making me nod in understanding.

"So she believes the papers?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah. She does. But given how little we know about Cedric..." Seamus said, making my face darken immediately. "...what did happen to him?"

"You want a play by play or the flash notes?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Uh... whichever," Seamus said hesitantly, and I sighed.

"The three of us decided to work together to get the end after we found Krum Imperized. There was an Acromantula in the maze, and me and Cedric decided to distract it while Harry got the cup. Once we took it down, Barty Crouch Jr., who was posing as Moody at the time jumped out of the maze and killed him. He didn't even get a chance to react," I said, my tone hollow. Then it got serious. "That good enough for you?"

"You couldn't have helped him?" Seamus asked, and I closed the distance in an instant.

"Believe me Finnegan, if I could save everyone I wanted to, I would have. And I daresay I wouldn't even be like this if I did," I said before rubbing my eyes in exhaustion. "Unless involves any chance to get your dumbass Ministry to believe what Dumbledore's telling them, don't ask me about that night again. It's not one I so much as want to remember, much less relive. Unfortunately, I can't forget anything."

I then snapped my heads towards the bunk I wanted to lie down in, and immediately shut the curtains so I could change into something more comfortable.

"Did you see it happen?" I heard Seamus ask.

"No. I was in a graveyard, facing down a Dark Lord who wanted to kill me. It's not a night I care to remember either," Harry said testily before I could hear his curtains draw back.

I sighed. Something told me this was going to be a long year.


	6. Chapter 6 - First Day Back

_"What are you doing?"_

 _"Singing."_

 _"Singing would involve words. And you're not exactly humming. More like harmonizing."_

 _"You're very precise. But yes. Harmonizing."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why not? It's not like there's anything else to do."_

 _"True, but I'm not here to entertain. My goal is the keep you alive, and you are breathing."_

 _"You're very clinical. When was the last time you ever did anything entertaining?"_

 _"A long time. My life is not supposed to be fun."_

 _"Everyone's life is supposed to be fun."_

 _"Not everyone gets to live a full life, Gwendolyn. Fate can be cruel and bitter. Remember that. If anything, that melody should tell you that."_

 _"What? I just thought it was beautiful."_

 _"It is a beautiful melody, and you do it justice. The melody may speak of hope, but it also speaks of pain and loss. Things I know well."_

 _"Hope is what I take from it."_

 _"Of course you would. That I do not do doubt. But you also get to live a full, beautiful life. I do not. I live the life of an outsider. And it is the way it shall remain until can fend for itself or I am dead."_

 _"That sounds..."_

 _"Miserable? And you aren't wrong. But I live with it."_

 _"And if one day you get your peace. Then what? What is waiting for you?"_

 _"Never going to happen. Man is a greedy and selfish race. I think I'll always have a job."_

 _"Entertain me. If that would ever happen. What would you do?"_

 _"Try and make some existence work. Though with my mentality, that's next to impossible."_

 _"You do know there are women out there who accept scarred men."_

 _"You're sharp. But scarred? Scarred is the kindest word you can use for what I am, madam. I was scarred for the first few weeks. At this point, I am, if you will excuse my phrasing, fucked up."_

 _"Not enough to keep a girl entertained. So give yourself a bit more credit."_

 _"Hmm."_

* * *

Years. It had been years since I dreamed about her. But it wasn't really a dream. It was a memory. A relatively good memory. First proper conversation with the only woman I loved. Even if it was behind the distance of a mask.

 _"Though why now? Why now out of all times?"_ I thought as dressed in the robes I was now forced to wear. My robes were tailored to where they fit tighter and didn't trail the ground as much. They were more fit for combat. I missed my regular wear, but I had to deal with it.

I moved down to breakfast quickly while flipping a Galleon with ease. I then moved it in between my fingers, tossing it between my hands in a cycle.

"Dad?" I heard Harry question behind me. I turned before tossing my coin another time.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You were slower than normal," Harry noted.

"Yeah, I even had time to get up," Ron said, approaching us with Hermione in tow.

"My dreams were... surprisingly pleasant," I said, starting to flip the Galleon again.

"Really now?" Hermione asked.

"Really. For me, that does not happen. Like, at all," I said before taking a seat. Then I started to hum as I fixed a plate. The same melody in the dream.

"Some dream, huh?" Harry questioned with a smile.

"Some dream," I confirmed.

"What tune is that?" Harry asked.

"It's a special one," I told him simply before my gaze traveled over to the side and saw Angelina was approaching us. "Hiya, Angie."

"Angie?" Angelina asked with a raised brow.

"He's in a good mood this morning. Don't ask," Harry said.

"Does it bother you?" I asked.

"No, not really. But that's not the point. I've been named Captain," Angelina said.

"Congrats," Harry said.

"Not congrats. Because I shouldn't be Captain," Angelina said, making me frown.

"That does make any sense. You're a damn good flier, and you've got some steel to you. There's no reason why you shouldn't be," I told her.

"It's not about that. It's because when I asked McGonagall why you weren't Captain, she told me because she didn't want you juggling prefect _and_ Captain," Angelina said somewhat sourly. Everyone's eyes widened while I pursued my lips.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah. Not gonna lie, I'm a little sour about that, but after having the badge long enough, I'll be over it," Angelina said.

"You will. In any case, what'd you come over here for? I didn't take you as the type to bitch about unfairness," I questioned.

"Bloody hell, you are blunt. But yeah. That's true. We need a new Keeper now that Wood's gone. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person'll fit in," Angelina explained.

"Sounds good. We'll be there," Harry said as I nodded in agreement. She smiled before walking away.

"To think you could've been prefect _and_ Quidditch Captain?" Ron questioned.

"I'm glad I'm not. I already have enough to juggle this year," I said, drinking out of my goblet.

"I did forget that Wood had left," Hermione said. "Will that make much a difference on the team?"

"Well, unless we find someone as long winded as Wood, then yes. I suppose so," I said, making Harry grin. "But we should be fine. We're bound to find a decent Keeper."

"Won't hurt to have some new blood, right?" Ron asked.

"Right," I said with a nod before going back to my food.

Soon after, hundreds of owls started flooding the the Hall as they always did. As usual, I didn't pay attention to them because I had no reason to, but this time was different. A brown owl with white spots flew near my plate, carrying a letter in its beak.

"This is unusual," I said, taking the letter from its beak. It immediately flew off.

"Who would be writing you?" Hermione asked.

"I could make two guesses..." Harry trailed as I opened it up.

"Read it aloud," Ron said.

"Geez, you are all nosy as hell," I said before reading the letter.

 _Robert,_

 _I get that this may seem weird, but I'm not one to make the same mistake twice. I get that I never did write in years past, and I'm sorry about that. So I'm making up for it now. So if you could spare the parchment, it'd be nice to hear what you're up to._

 _In any case, I heard Umbridge was going to be your Defense teacher. I can tell that's going to suck. Most people here at the Ministry don't like her. I can't imagine what you'll think about her. Just know that she's a pretty vile woman with a bit of a superiority complex. Chances are she's going to pick on you, Harry, and Hermione as much as she can. So be prepared for that. Cause she'll likely take everything she thinks is true about you back to Fudge. And then changes you won't like will be made._

 _Write back soon,_

 _Tonks_

Since I read faster than anyone here, I had the parchment rolled up before anyone else could get past the line under my name.

"Come on. I didn't even get to read the first line," Ron said.

"No one did. Cause he reads faster than all of us," Harry said dryly.

"Don't be nosing into my business," I warned them. "I will give you the flash notes though: It's a note from Tonks."

"Ooh..." Harry teased, and I raised a hand in warning.

"Don't make me smack you upside the head, boy. The letter involved telling us about Umbridge. From what she told me, the woman's got a superiority complex, so we might be the main focus of her bullshit. And by we, I mean you, me, and Hermione," I explained.

"Essentially a Malfoy in teacher form," Ron said.

"Possibly worse," I amended. "At least Malfoy can't cause any serious trouble for us."

"Great. This year's definitely going to suck," Ron said with a sigh as Hermione looked over a copy of the Prophet she got from one of the owls.

"How about that?" I asked her. "Anything about us?"

"So far, no," Hermione said.

McGonagall started handing out our timetables, and I looked over them with a quick eye.

"History of Magic, double Potions, Ancient Runes, and Defense," I said with a shake of the head. "Two of four isn't terrible, I guess. Maybe one and a half."

"Maybe for you. It's zero out of four for me," Ron said sourly.

"Right, cause instead of Runes, you have Divination. Have fun with that," I said with a snicker.

"Yeah, laugh it up. I'd still take it over Runes," Ron said, making me roll my eyes.

"At least Runes is interesting to learn. I don't find staring into a crystal ball to find out what somebody ate for breakfast interesting," I said dryly, making Harry and Hermione snicker.

"He does make a point though. Monday's lessons suck," Harry said.

"Makes me wish Fred and George would hurry up with those Skiving Snackboxes," Ron said.

"Don't make me catch you with them," I warned him.

"So you'll take them?" Ron questioned.

"Yes. I have to. But that's the whole thing. Don't get caught. And certainly don't abuse them," I told him.

"If all classes are going to be like this, I think I'll take my chances," Ron said.

"If that's the case, you can have a Nosebleed Nougat for cheap Ron," Fred said, coming up out of nowhere.

"Why's it cheap?" Ron asked.

"Cause you'll keep bleeding until you shrivel up, and we haven't found an antidote yet..." George said.

"And you know this how?" I questioned.

"We're not testing them on people or animals, if that's what you're saying," Fred told me.

"No. Just yourselves," I said flatly.

"We need to find out a way to cure it that doesn't involve downing bezoars. Those things are not cheap," George told me.

"And this is the kinda crap you're trying to advertise for kids?" I questioned.

"They won't be under any actual harm. To be fair, we do warn them of discomfort and possible pain involved in these tests. But they won't be under any actual harm," Fred told me, but I shook my head.

"I don't care. If anyone in fifth or above wants to advertise for those things, that's their business. But I refuse to let you basically experiment on kids," I said, my tone deathly serious. "Limit your age range, or I will forcibly shut you down. Got it?"

"Got it," Fred and George said at the same time, raising their hands in surrender.

"You see this? This is why McGonagall made you prefect," Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Unfortunately," Fred said with a grimace.

"There are some things I will slide with. That is not one of them," I said.

"Yeah, well if we don't have them ready by the time OWLs are around the corner, I know some people will be disappointed," Fred said.

"Some. Not me. Not Hermione. And not Harry. Ron on the other hand..." I said with a knowing stare towards him, who grimaced.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't really study. But something tells me I have to this year, or I'm screwed," he said sourly.

"Right you are, little brother. They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw," Fred said with some satisfaction.

"Not to mention he has his NEWTs next year," Harry said, gesturing his thumbs towards me. Fred and George snapped their heads towards me.

"You're kidding," they said at the same time, making me shake my head. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"In my third year, Professor Vector asked me if I wanted to take my OWLs early. Take them last year, to be exact," I said.

"Really? It would've been convenient too. Champions didn't have to worry about end of the year tests or going to classes period," Fred told me.

"I know. But... something in me just wanted to continue with my OWLs on time. But I did want to take my NEWTs early," I explained.

"That is weird. And since this was back in third year, I can't even tease you about it being about Fleur," George said, making me roll my eyes.

"Ignoring that. But I do have NEWTs next year. And I'll end up graduating a year early," I told him.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked in a curious tone.

"At least for the next year, I'll see about applying for Muggle Studies if there's a position open. It'll be unlikely, but it's an idea. It's definitely not the highest on my priority list, but I would like some way to keep an eye on you all while you attend your seventh year. Chances are that something's going to happen like it does every year," I explained.

"Something tells me you will be absolutely correct," Hermione said, biting into a piece of toast.

"Just make sure my investment comes to life properly, alright?" I questioned, making everyone except Fred and George look at me in a confused fashion.

"Yeah, yeah," George said, waving a dismissive hand. "It takes time, alright?"

"Investment?" Harry questioned.

"Remember, I said I'd be willing to wire them money for a place of business and merchandise when they got out of school. So yes. Their joke shop is an investment. Only I don't care for profits. Though I would at least like a discount," I said with a small smile.

"But of course. Someone must take the reigns of pranking after we're gone," Fred said, bowing his head low enough to where it was almost in his food.

"We're going to miss you," I said flatly, making both twins smirk and the others to shake their heads.

* * *

"Definitely dropping History of Magic. One year out of that class is enough for my brain to not try and turn itself off," I said.

"I couldn't agree more," Ron said.

"Same," Harry said.

"Him I can understand dropping it. He's got a memory beyond us all," Hermione said, pointing to me. "But what are you two going to do when you don't you know your history?"

"I'll confer to my dad, who would most likely teach it twenty times better than Binns ever could," Harry said.

"And as for me, I doubt you'll need to know your history when it comes to being an Auror," Ron said.

"Just make sure you know what you're doing in Defense, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology," I told him.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because those are the classes you need when it comes to be an Auror. You'll need to be more than just a good duelist to qualify," I explained to him.

"Oh. Right," Ron said flatly.

"If you want it enough, then work towards it. That's how it is," I told him with a shrug.

"What about you? You going to be an Auror?" Ron asked.

"I'd probably constantly need a partner because I can't disengage enchantments or anything, but when it comes to apprehending, you can bet your ass I'll get the job done," I told him with confidence.

"You? Apprehending criminals? Why, I can hardly believe it!" Harry said sarcastically, making all of us laugh.

"It's been known to happen," I said with a grin as Harry suddenly stopped. Because if he took another step forward, he would've ran right into Cho Chang.

"Hello Harry," she said with a smile before looking to the rest of us. "Ron, Hermione. Robert."

"Hey," Ron said with a small wave.

"Hello," Hermione said simply.

"Ni hao wo de nushì. Ni hao ma?" I questioned.

"I, er..." Cho started awkwardly. "...don't actually speak Chinese. At least well."

"I figured. Just teasing," I said with a smirk.

"So you do speak more languages than just French," Cho said.

"Everything that isn't a magical language, I can speak," I told her before jerking my thumb towards Harry. "Teaching him to do the same."

"Oh? How many languages?" Cho asked.

"Latin and French so far," Harry said.

"That's impressive," Cho complimented.

"Thank you," Harry said with a humble smile, and I glanced over to Hermione.

She had that look on her face. That look when she really wanted to say something, but decided to restrain it.

"Is that a Tornadoes badge?" Ron demanded suddenly, pointing to the badge pinned on her robes. "You don't support them, do you?"

"Yeah, I do," Cho said, crossing her arms.

"Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?" Ron said in an accusatory tone of voice.

"I've supported them since I was six," Cho said coolly. "Anyway... see you, Harry."

She walked away. Hermione waited until Cho was halfway across the courtyard before rounding on Ron.

"You are so tactless!" she scolded him.

"What? I only asked her if..."

"Couldn't you tell she wanted to talk to Harry on her own?" Hermione questioned.

"If she really wanted to talk to me on her own, she could have asked," Harry interjected simply. "Besides, it's almost time for Snape's class."

Hermione looked at Harry with that same look on her face before deciding to lead the group toward Snape's. Though I caught up with her and lowered my voice to a whisper.

"And you didn't want to interrupt?" I said with a small smirk. Hermione didn't dignify that with a comment, but her cheeks were bright red.

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked in an exasperated voice.

"Oh, nothing," I said innocently as we walked in Snape's class.

I took my seat next to Harry, my hands behind my head as I waited for Snape to walk in the classroom. I felt Harry tap me on my shoulder, which made me open one eye lazily.

"One of the Slytherins is looking at you," he asked.

"Is she at least good looking and doesn't have a look of disgust?" I questioned, closing my eye again.

"Actually, she fulfills both requirements. Fifth table from the bottom," Harry said, making me open my eyes all the way to take a glance at the tables. I then closed my eyes in relaxation again.

"That's Daphne Greengrass. Female Slytherin prefect," I told him.

"Why's she's staring at you?" Harry asked.

"Probably wondering how I ended up prefect over everyone else. If she glances over again, just ignore it," I told him, waving a dismissive hand.

"Settle down," I soon heard Snape said, making me lift my head and open my eyes.

"Before we begin today's lesson," Snape said, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at everyone. "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. As lacking as some of you have been in your performance, I expect you to scrape an Acceptable in your OWL, or suffer my... displeasure."

His gaze lingered on Neville for a moment, who gulped.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Snape said. "So, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students."

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing.

"The ingredients and method are on the blackboard. You will find everything you need in the store cupboard," Snape said, flicking his wand several times. "You have an hour and a half... start."

I immediately stood to my feet to collect the ingredients I needed. I turned, and behind me was the girl Greengrass was sitting with. Tracey was her name, if I remembered correctly.

"Excuse me," I said evenly before stepping to the side past her. For some reason, that felt a lot more awkward than it should've been.

Though once I sat down with the ingredients next to me, I pushed all of that out of my head as I focused on my potion. This was one of the more precise potions needed. I could definitely say I needed to know how to make it properly as I got hot tempered a lot more than I ever did before. Maybe that had something to do with embracing my emotions more.

Finishing the potion was no problem, though by the look on Snape's face as he went to go check on several Slytherins' potion, he looked less than pleased. It didn't get any better when Goyle managed to light his robes on fire.

"Those of you who have managed to not light yourself on fire, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion. Label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing," Snape said. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

I did as asked and handed him a sample of my potion. Snape managed to remark to me that perhaps I should keep the rest on me in a personal flask. Knowing my temper lately, that was probably a good idea. So I just poured the rest of it into a thermos, and that was that.

Everyone in our group did well, except for Ron. It wasn't as horrible as it could've been, but it definitely was outside of the Acceptable range. Snape did not look satisfied when Ron handed him his flask.

"Weasley. Stay," Snape said after the bell had rung.

"Uh oh," Ron said with a wince.

"Let us know how that goes," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'd feel safer if you stayed," Ron said, making me roll my eyes.

"He's not gonna kill you. Just meet in the Hall after you're done," Harry told him as we walked off.

"What do you reckon Snape wants with him?" Hermione asked.

"More than likely his potion," I said.

"That sounds about right. I got full marks," Hermione said.

"As per usual," Harry said with a smirk, making Hermione roll her eyes. "But yeah. Same here."

"Same. And I think that's why Snape is choosing now to say something," I said.

"It _is_ OWL year. If Ron does want to be an Auror, he'd better step it up now. Cause Potions is something he's going to need to know," I said as we approached the Hall. "Actually, give me a moment. I did want to write Tonks back."

"Go ahead," Harry said before walking into the Hall with Hermione. Though when I turned around, I managed to lock eyes with Malfoy. Accompanied by Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe.

"Look out everyone. The prefect has shown up," Malfoy said, making me roll my eyes.

"Do you have anything else to do besides making a fool of yourself?" I questioned.

"Just making sure to... search the area of any unsavory characters. Oh, wait! There aren't any," Malfoy said with a smirk that made me grind my teeth. But I kept my cool.

"You and I both know that is a lie. But I have better things to do than waste breath talking to you," I said before walking past him and towards the Owlery.

For the record, I did not like communicating with owls. It's like I'm back in the era where the only form of communications was through mail. We've gone beyond that. It's a wonder wizards still think we're still stuck with the same basic tools at this point. As soon as possible, I'd invest in getting everyone I knew a phone.

"Mr. Morgan!" someone called, and I looked up to see one of the teachers heading towards me. It was one I had rarely seen, much less addressed.

"Professor... Burbage?" I questioned.

"You know me?" she asked.

"I know of you. I know you teach Muggle Studies here," I said.

"I've been meaning to have a conversation with you for quite some time, but... well, early years have demonstrated you aren't the most approachable person," Burbage said with a small grin, making me chuckle.

"I can see how you would come to that conclusion. But nonsense. You're a teacher here. Even if that means I don't need to take your class," I said.

"I should think not. If anything, you would likely be better at teaching the class than me," Burbage said with a warm smile.

"Alright, then what did you want to discuss with me?" I asked.

"I've poured over a lot of Muggle text lately. And your name came up quite a few times when it came to famous inventors. You're very accomplished," Burbage complimented.

"That was because of my dedication. And a very fortunate find I made a few years ago. Since you know of me, I hope you at least know that we're not still driving in ancient cars and stuck using the same revolvers that have been around for quite a while?" I questioned.

"Oh, Merlin no. In many ways, things you have are beyond the methods wizards use. It works the other way around in some aspects, but you more than us," Burbage said.

"Well, it seems Dumbledore is not mistaken for having you as the Muggle Studies teacher," I said with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you think so. But you can also imagine my surprised when this was referenced," Burbage said, showing me a newspaper clipping. It was me, fully clad in Vigilante garb. During an incident I had to help clean up with Iraq. That involved a lot of bloodshed.

"Hmm. So you know?" I questioned.

"Plenty of people do, at this point. But you aren't worried?" Burbage asked.

"At this point, I've accomplished far too much to care. If people found out, I couldn't exactly be a public figure anymore. Legally, they would have to freeze all my assets and arrest me. But I control the technological network because I was the one who made it. So even if anyone told, I would be fine," I explained. "No telling how America would react to the news. I would be fine in France because I have friends in high places there. Britain would also be an oddball, but I would lean more on good news than bad."

"You're a very confident man," Burbage said.

"I have to be. It's how I stay alive," I said before smirking. "Besides, a man can do anything if he's got two things: Brains and money."

"Including avoiding arrest," Burbage said, making me raise a brow.

"Are you going to tell?" I questioned.

"There's no point to aside from the fact that I don't want to. Your methods, while cruel... they have worked," Burbage said.

"You've been keeping tabs on me?" I questioned.

"I love to try and keep tabs on all things Muggle, Mr. Morgan. And you are a very popular topic. With the mask or without it. I also know that something changed you. Something that happened in France many years ago," Burbage said, making any trace of a smile disappear immediately.

"Do _not_ talk about that day," I said in a hard tone.

"I don't know the specifics. No one does," Burbage said, raising her hands in surrender.

"Good. But yes. That day did change me. And for the better, I think," I told her.

"Back then, you would've been old enough to be what, a fourth year here?" Burbage questioned.

"Fifth. But that argument about me being too young is no excuse. Many more lives could've been spared if I had started killing in the first place. There are many families that would've lived. What I wanted was little to what people needed," I explained.

"You are far too serious for your age," Burbage said, looking somewhat sad.

"Product of my upbringing, Professor. And I spent years fighting for my life and the lives of others. And I'll continue to fight for as long as necessary," I told her. "Was that it?"

"Yes. That was all," she said before walking away. I let out a puff of breath before gripping my head. Suddenly, I had a headache. More than likely a result of the conversation we just had. She told me the same thing Harry had. It was true that no one could demand I kill someone at that age. The problem was that it didn't change the fact that I should've. And I had to live with that.

 _"Let me hurry to the Owlery before I run into anymore unpleasant conversations,"_ I thought before moving quicker.

* * *

"You alright? You've been in your thoughts ever since you got back from the Owlery," Harry asked.

"Just been thinking about something," I questioned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm trying to think about the last time I ever made a decision that was for me," I said, making Ron and Hermione look at me.

"What do you mean? You make decisions for yourself all the time. You don't let anyone tell you what you should do," Ron told me.

"That's not what I mean Ron. What I mean is that... when have I ever made a decision for a result that benefited me and _only_ me?" I questioned.

"Where'd this come from?" Hermione asked.

"I had a conversation with Professor Burbage. She knows about both versions of me, and honestly at this point, it's not hard to figure out for anyone who pays attention to Muggle history," I said. "The conversation turned to me making the decision of killing. I decided to do it because it was better for the lives of everyone else, but I didn't make that decision for me. I made that decision for everyone else. Not me."

"You adopted me. You could've left me with anyone else, but you chose to take me on," Harry reminded me.

"There is that," I agreed. "Anything else?"

"Aside from that, no. Not really," Harry said.

"Really? Nothing else?" Ron questioned.

"It's alright to be a selfless person," Hermione told me.

"That I know. I just wish I knew what it was like to be selfish for once," I said thoughtfully.

"Let's face it. It's just not who you are. The question is, how much do you regret it?" Harry asked.

"Not much. But I do sometimes. It would've been nice to have been able to abandon the country to juggle its own crime, scrape what was left of my sanity off the pavement, and live a normal life. A life where I could just spend money like I didn't have a care in the world and talk to any woman I wanted to without the worry of dragging her into a bunch of mess," I explained. "But there was always responsibility. There were always people to defend. There was always someone out there who wanted to hurt, kill, steal, or rape. And then I was out there again. It was like an addiction I had to fulfill, but didn't enjoy."

"And now Voldemort's back," Harry said bitterly, making me pursue my lips.

"Unfortunately. And the cycle begins again. First there was America. Then France. Then Britain. Now Magical Britain. I think after he's gone, I can take an early retirement," I said, rubbing my temples.

"I think at this point, you've more than earned your keep," Ron said with a smile. I chuckled.

"Oh, is that too true. But how did your talk with Severus go?" I asked, making his smile disappear.

"Great. I was hoping that wouldn't come up again," Ron said sourly. "In any case, he lectured me about not doing good while the three of you are doing perfect."

"Well... in this case, he's kind of got a point Ron. This _is_ OWL year, and you have plans to be an Auror?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah? But it's not like he knows that," Ron said.

"That's not the point. At the very least, you should want to pass," Harry said. "I think that's what Snape was trying to relay to you."

"Whatever. It's not like he cares," Ron muttered, stabbing in his food.

"If he said nothing and let you fail the entire year, he wouldn't have cared. But I think if you don't care, he won't care. Snape isn't Dumbledore or McGonagall," Harry told him.

"Potions would be a lot more bearable in that case," Ron said, making Harry sigh.

"Whatever. We've got Runes next. After that is the class I think we're all eager to see," he said, making everyone nod.

* * *

I had a small sense of apprehension as I approached Defense class. There was no exact way to tell how she was going to handle teaching the class or treat any of us quote on quote, "undesirables." I would imagine she would do her best to take the piss out of all of us, but she'd be disappointed.

"Well, good afternoon!" Umbridge said when the whole class sat down.

A few people mumbled good afternoon while I didn't bother replying at all.

"Tut, tut," Umbridge said. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge". One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the whole class responded with all the enthusiasm of a person on Death Row.

"There, now," Umbridge said sweetly. That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please. Of course, that shouldn't be a problem for some."

 _"That was the definition of a cheap barb. If this is all her classes will consist of, then this'll be cake,"_ I thought without even glancing in the toad woman's direction. It did entice a snicker out of a few Slytherins though.

"That does not look like a quill to me, Mr. Morgan," Umbridge said when I pulled out a pen instead of a quill. I rolled my eyes internally.

"No it's a pen. Us Muggles use them for the same purpose as quills. Many of my teachers do not mind their use," I told her evenly.

"That may be, but in _my_ class, I specifically want you to use quills," Umbridge said, and her simpering expression was bordering on a sneer.

"Then I'll switch," I said simply before making the pen disappear and bringing out a quill. An expression crossed her face, but she didn't say another word as she walked away from my desk. I seemed to be getting on her nerves by simply existing.

 _"Huh. I get that a lot when it comes to this world,"_ I thought with a private smile.

Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one("Like her," I thought with some amusement), and tapped the blackboard sharply with it.

These words appeared on the board:

Defense Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Umbridge stated, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year."

 _"What are you talking about? Plenty of us have aced this class,"_ I thought with some disbelief.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by this:

Course Aims:

1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

"Is this it? Is this all we have to look forward to?" I whispered to Harry without moving my lips.

"Looks that way," Harry said in a similar manner.

"Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?' Umbridge asked, the class murmuring in assent. "I think we'll try that again. When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room. Though I rolled my eyes externally this time. She didn't seem to notice.

"Good," Umbridge said. "I would like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Honestly, I had never read a book with so little enthusiasm in my life, but I definitely had no reason to refuse. So I opened the book and started reading. I ran through books like lightning, so it looked like I was flipping through the pages. Something that caught the attention of our esteemed Professor.

"I specifically asked for you to be reading the book, Mr. Morgan. Not flipping through the pages," Umbridge said, her voice stern. After being around McGonagall for four years, I could safely say that McGonagall was still champion of that particular talent.

"I'm not. One of my talents is that my brain can read and process information immensely fast. Madam Pince can attest to that, and so can many of my teachers," I told her calmly.

"And is there a reason you are able to process information so easily?" Umbridge questioned with a simper. I wanted to gag.

"I was born with a unique gift called eidetic memory. It allows me to process and memorize information with ease. So quite simply, I'll be done with this book before most people get past the first few pages," I said easily.

"No wizard in history has been diagnosed with what you're claiming," Umbridge said, her simpering tone having some level of strain to it.

"I know that. But it is a rare case among Muggles. Out of the billions of us, only a few dozen have a chance to be born with an eidetic memory. A lot more people are born with photographic ones, however. I can only assume magical cores make this very rare gift unobtainable. Or at least even more rare," I explained before shaking my head. "I'm getting off track. The point is that I can read extremely quickly."

"You will certain I will be bringing this up with your teachers," Umbridge said sternly.

"By all means. But from what I did read, I do have a question," I said, noticing I had the attention of the entire class.

"What is it?" Umbridge asked with a small amount of exasperation.

"From what I've read so far, the course aims seem completely focused on reading the theory of all the OWL curriculum spells. _Just_ the theory. So, will none of the other students get an opportunity to use spells at all in class?" I questioned, making everyone snap their heads to me before looking at Umbridge.

"Using spells?" Umbridge said with a laugh that had an almost unnoticeable amount of derision. "I don't see why you need to concern yourself with that."

"Yes, I realize I am incapable of using magic. That does not warrant others to be locked out from using magic either. It certainly never prevented the other professors," I said calmly.

"Many of your previous professors did not follow Ministry approved curriculum, Mr. Morgan. So that is quite understandable," Umbridge said. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"But we're not going to use magic?" Ron blurted out.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr..."

"Weasley," Ron said, thrusting his hand into the air.

Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Umbridge's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she decided to address him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter? You have a question?" she asked.

"Following up with what my dad mentioned. While the other professors _possibly_ did not follow approved teaching curriculum, their teaching methods were nevertheless effective. And demonstrated in other classes like Transfiguration and Charms, practicing a spell before use helps with with the mastery," Harry said.

I nodded in agreement, and there was a murmur of assent with the class. Harry always knew to make sure his claim had evidence behind it before he tried to bring it before anyone. As I taught him, wild claims, or what people would label as wild claims would get him nowhere.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about," Umbridge said.

"I completely disagree," Harry said calmly. Umbridge raised a challenging eyebrow, but he met the woman's eyes without a trace of apprehension.

"Are in insinuating that you know more than the Ministry, Mr. Potter?" she questioned.

"As a whole, absolutely not. There are many knowledgeable people in the Ministry that would make me look like an idiot in comparison. At least in the case of certain subjects. But in this particular case, I do believe the Ministry is wrong. Magic is, in some ways, like a muscle in the body. Doing nothing with that muscle will cause it to get weaker and make it harder to perform even the simplest of tasks," Harry explained. "But honing that muscle and to a certain extent, exercising that muscle makes it stronger and more capable than ever."

"You would compare magic to a function of the body?" Umbridge asked.

"Why wouldn't I? They function very similar. Do you believe great wizards like Merlin, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Voldemort became great wizards because they simply practiced theory?" Harry questioned, causing the class to let out an intake of breath at Voldemort's name. He only ignored them.

"You believe two of magical world's darkest wizards to be great?" Umbridge asked.

"They wouldn't be the darkest wizards if they weren't talented as well. I would have thought that would be obvious," Harry said easily, and it made a couple of people snicker. "But those four wizards are talented in many realms of magic, and I doubt they read solely theory on those areas of magic to become talented at them. I certainly did _not_ master the Patronus Charm through theory. And as many grown wizards cannot even perform the charm, I assure you that I know what I am talking about."

Umbridge seemed lost for words for a moment. Quite likely because his statements shredded through any feasible argument she could've brought up to try and defend her claim. She couldn't very well bring up the fact that Harry was lying about knowing the Patronus charm because she was at his trial. An attempt to try and snap his wand on one misuse of magic. And I knew for a fact that was one subject Umbridge did not want to leave open for bringing up.

 _"As her point was all but shredded, if I know people like I know people, she's gonna go rogue. Try and push Harry for stuff he's sensitive about, and then the point isn't about what they were talking about. It's about his response,"_ I thought.

"What is this all about, Mr. Potter? You seem to be content to argue the point with your guardian so much. Is this a family matter?" Umbridge asked.

"This is not a family matter, Professor. This is about learning magic, which I'm sure every student in this room can contest to wanting to learn. Reading about theory certainly will not prepare us for our OWLs, which I am very sure you are aware, take place this year for us. And they involve practical use of the spells we are going to be reading about. If we do not practice them, then what are our chances of passing our OWLs?" Harry explained.

That seemed to wake a lot of people up to the conversation. OWLs were guaranteed to be difficult, and the realization that Umbridge not letting them practice magic in order to prepare for the Defense exam was a very real problem. Now people were starting to see the point of this conversation. Or at least one of the points.

"Harry's right. If we don't practice magic..."

"Hand, Ms. Granger!" Umbridge interrupted, and it was obvious she was losing control of the situation. A hand was raised, but it was not raised by any Gryffindor this time around.

"Yes, Ms. Greengrass?" Umbridge asked, that irritating sweet voice back in play.

"I loathe to agree with my rival House even at the best of times, but I have to make an exception here. Practicing spell work is a very vital part of mastering a spell for use. Me and many of my fellow students can read all the theory we want, but we are liable to fail our practical parts of the exams if we do not practice the spells. Your curriculum, while has a few points of merit, has its flaws," Greengrass explained in a calm tone. "The Muggle, regardless of his lack of ability for these situations, knows that."

"I will think on this subject another time," Umbridge said, speaking in the same irritating tone. "For now, continue the class as instructed."

 _"I'll be spending a lot of time in this class staring at a wall,"_ I thought sullenly. Though I certainly did achieve something if I even got one of the Slytherins to speak out.

* * *

"That was the biggest waste of my time since Harry's trial," I said, rubbing my temples.

"So me getting expelled is a waste of time?" Harry said with a small smirk.

"Oh please. As if you would've had any trouble knocking down Fudge's argument even if I wasn't there," I said with a snort.

"True. It was as flawed as Umbridge's argument for not teaching us any magic," Harry said before glancing at Hermione, who looked deep in thought and annoyed at the same time. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I want to pull a Divination on Professor Umbridge's class," she said sourly.

"You hate it that much? Not that I blame you, but still," Ron said.

"You do realize that toad of a woman is not going to teach us a lick of magic while she's sitting behind the desk?" Hermione said furiously.

"And you're worried about your OWLs that much?" Ron asked, making all of us sigh in disbelief.

"Ron, you are missing the bigger picture," I said, making him give me a look of puzzlement. "What has the Ministry been denying ever since last June?"

"Oh. Right," Ron said, looking down at his own oversight. "But even if Voldemort wasn't back, why would they just cut us off from magic completely?"

"This is only a guess, but it's some attempt to emasculate Dumbledore even more. If the Ministry found a problem with how he let his Professors teach all these years, then it would make Dumbledore look even more unfit to run the school. Problem with that is that, is that even Slytherins can agree this is not how they want to be taught," Harry explained.

"My thoughts exactly. But there's a second reason I believe they don't want us learning magic. I haven't the faintest idea what it is yet, but it's probably something that speaks to Fudge's paranoia," I said.

"So what should we do about it?" Ron asked.

"If she won't teach us, we'll learn ourselves. Come on. Let's take this to Dumbledore," I said before turning to face a pillar. "And the two of you can come from behind there. I know you want to come with."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron snapped their gaze towards the place I pointed out, and Daphne Greengrass along with her friend Tracey Davis were both to be revealed be standing there.

"How did you know?" Tracey asked. "We were as quiet as anything."

"Little gets past me. But if you wish to accompany us to talk to the Headmaster about this problem, you may do so," I said before walking towards the Headmaster's office.

"So you believe the Dark Lord is back," Daphne said.

"And as Dumbledore has clearly made it known to the rest of the wizarding world, so does he," I said.

"You do realize I could've made problems for you with Umbridge had I not believed," Daphne told me. "Or despised you in general."

"And I assure you, if I thought either of you two were that dumb, I would've called you out sooner. But you seem far more intelligent than the rest of the sheep of your house," I said coolly.

Daphne sized me up with a calculating gaze, and Tracey seemed more suspicious than critical.

"You seem more Slytherin than Gryffindor. It looks like you calculate every decision you do to make sure it works in your favor," Tracey said.

"Good guess. You would be correct for the most part. I am known to make spur of the moment decisions, but very rarely that happens," I told her.

"Even then, if the Sorting Hat did put him in Slytherin, the population of your House would likely decrease significantly," Harry said dryly.

"You would assume to believe one Muggle can handle a house full of snakes?" Daphne questioned with a raised brow.

"Most of them have fangs the size a Knut. And have the cunning of a rampaging rhino. Ambition and their bigotry places them into Slytherin House with a few exceptions. But I assure you. If I was ever attacked, there would be... consequences," I said as we approached the gargoyle. "Ah, we're here."

Thankfully, all prefects knew the passwords to the Headmaster's office if there was ever an emergency. I rapped on his door sharply, and we all entered upon his approval. When he looked up from his desk, I knew he did not expect the sight that was in front of him.

"Well, isn't this an interesting sight. It's been quite a while since a Slytherin and Gryffindor came to me with a problem without bickering with each other. How can I help?" Dumbledore asked in a kind tone.

"It's Umbridge," Ron said sourly, making Dumbledore raise an eyebrow.

"What Weasley is trying to say is, that we aren't learning anything practical in her class," Daphne said, making Ron glare at her. She ignored him, and I stifled a small snort of amusement.

"Practical?" Dumbledore questioned, clearly wanting more context.

"She will not let us use any spells. The whole class is designed to be solely theoretical," Harry said, making Dumbledore frown.

"That sounds troubling. Did you bring this up with her?" he asked.

"Yes. Harry argued with her while bringing up very valid points on the subject, and instead of addressing them, she dodged any idea that her curriculum was flawed. We are not going to learn any spells in her class, and for this being OWL year, that will be more than disastrous," Hermione said.

"I see your points. I will bring this up with her as soon as I am able, but I can also see a second point as to why you came to me with this idea," Dumbledore said.

"Perceptive. I believe that until this issue is resolved or if it isn't resolved at all, the students are allowed to start a Defense club. One that actually allows them to properly practice the spells," I told him.

"That may be a viable solution. If possible, I would ask any of the Professors to supervise it so that Umbridge has little reason to bring up the subject of improper supervision. If not, then certain rules will need to be put in place. I would advise you not to close it off to certain students, but it is of course, entirely up to you," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Headmaster. Something needs to be done about the education of others in that subject. For more reasons than one," I told him, making him nod. "We'll leave you in peace."

"Before you do, there is something I did wish to gift you with Mr. Morgan," Dumbledore said before handing me a book. It was _old._ Somehow, in near perfect condition, but it was old. Probably older than all of us combined. I could see from the side that the pages were yellow with age.

 _"The Hunters of the Old Age,"_ I read.

"It's quite an interesting book of fiction. Though it is quite curious how almost no copies virtually exist," Dumbledore said. That lead me to believe that this book was ejected from existence for a reason. I attached a nanite to it and made it disappear. I wasn't going to walk around with something this valuable out in the open until I had a chance to read it.

"Thank you. I'm sure that it'll be an interesting read," I said before we walked out.

"Does he normally gift you with stuff like that?" Tracey asked.

"Sometimes. I got quite an interesting gift from him my first Christmas here. Does that count?" I asked.

"Not really," Tracey said.

"Well, then no," I said.

"What was the gift?" Tracey asked.

"Tracey," Daphne interrupted.

"Oh come on. I don't talk with Muggles other than my mom. Let me have this for one day," Tracey said, making me chuckle with amusement.

"I like you. So I'll tell you. It was this thing," I said, making the goblin made sword appear from air. Tracey looked surprised before her eyes narrowed in suspicion again. She was definitely analytical, but definitely less so and more obvious than her friend here.

"I thought Muggles couldn't use magic," she said.

"It's not magic. It's technology. Not going to get into that discussion right now," I said before holding the sword up to where it gleamed in the light. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"That's goblin metal," Daphne said.

"Yes it is. Very, very useful creation," I said before making it disappear. "To be honest, I'm amazed you're still here after this long."

"If we wish to avoid suspicion, I would advise you leave before us," Daphne said, making me nod as we halted at the gargoyle.

"Slytherins sure are a strange bunch," Ron said.

"To you maybe. That's because they tend to handle things completely opposite to the way Gryffindors do," Hermione told him.

"At least the smart ones do. The others only define themselves as a Slytherin by their ambition and bigotry," I said.

"That's entirely true. But enough of them. How do you think Umbridge is going to respond to the club we plan on starting?" Hermione asked.

"Likely whine to Fudge about it, who will try and do something to make things harder on all of us," I said, making everyone sigh.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for how incredibly long it took me to update. Took me forever to get around to writing this. But it's here now, at least. Still kind of playing things by ear, but we'll see how things end up with Umbridge.


	7. Chapter 7 - Update On This Series

A/N: Ok, this is an alert for anyone reading these stories. Soon, I will delete this story and the other stories in the series and completely start fresh. I could've written this storyline far better than I did, and I want to remedy that. So if anyone does like this series, forgive me. But I want this series to look better than it does now, and I really want to wipe the slate and start anew. Though I won't be doing that until I completely finish the first installment at least. Thank you all.


End file.
